Inner Battles
by 05xRi-chanx27
Summary: Gokudera Hayato is infamous and known as a guy. She enrolls in Namimori University to complete a mission but what happens when a certain raven-haired boy will not leave her alone? Will he discover her secret? (Sorry for the bad summary) AU, OOC, PAIRING: 80FEM!59. DISCLAIMER FOR COVER IMAGE!
1. Prologue

This is my first 80fem!59 fic (or 8059 general) so go easy on me. Critics are welcomed and reviews even more (which are kinda the same thing.. I think).. Anyway sorry for taking up you time in reading this. On with the show!

Pairing: 80FEM!59

Summary: Gokudera Hayato is infamous and known as a guy. She enrolls in Namimori University to complete a mission but what happens when a certain raven-haired boy will not leave her alone? Will he discover her secret?

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! EVERYTHING (except for this plot and femgoku) BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA!

* * *

**Gokudera Hayato**. A seventeen year old girl with silver, smooth, soft and beautiful waist-lined hair, contrasted green eyes and a perfectly shaped face and body though never showed it. Because of her looks, she's always been haunted by guys and sometimes if they're brave enough, might be raped. Take note of the key word: MIGHT.

She was a prodigy. She leaned and completed all styles and moves of martial arts when she was ten; competed with the best and top ranked fighters among the WORLD, won every battle and still kept training. Her knowledge is another amazing reason. At the age of eight, she was smarter than any living being. Turning eleven she would've been compared to Einstein. Yeah, she was _that_ intelligent.

When she turned thirteen and since she was a fast developer, guys began to stalk her. Seeking moments to attack at unguarded times but would always fail. As I've said, she knows all styles of fighting. Though on her fourteenth birthday, her cousin lead her to a room where her innocence was almost lost. Since then, she distanced herself from them, moved out of her father's house when her mom died a month after her birthday and completed missions to survive. She had a pretty decent life the way she was handling it.

Young, she was a happy and hyper child, always looking forward and working hard to see others, especially those she loved, laugh and smile but after her fourteenth birthday, she turned a little cold to those around her as a warning sign, never wanting that incident to occur again. But after her mom died, she completely closed off others and any contact with them. They never cared about her mom since she was 'too kind' as they would phrase, even her father showed no emotion and suggested her body be dumped somewhere along a river and with the rest of them, you could see the relief they had. She took her mother's body, performed a proper burial and left soon after. From then on, she hid herself behind another gender.

She became notorious in the Mafia as: The Red Tiger. If you mess with her, she'll bear her teeth at you. If she has her prey, she'll never let it go, no matter how sneaky she has to be. But inside, though no-one knows this, she's a kitten, still majestic and abundant in her knowledge and fighting. The world knows her as a guy, not even her family knows who 'The Red Tiger' really is; though to her she has none. Everyone takes high priority to not get it her way, knowing the he (she) is quick-tempered, the very characteristics of a tiger.

The Red Tiger was called for another mission by the people she hated the most, her former family. She would reject it but the payment was pretty hefty and with that amount, she'd be able to relax from work for two years straight but of course even when she had it, she still wouldn't stop.

She entered the office that was located on the top floor of an eight story building, also known as her cousin's; the same one who sullied her trust for her family.

The Red Tiger wore a cloak with dark red on the outside and dark yellow on the inside with the hood up. She had a short, mop styled, brown wig that was hidden under the hood and a simple yellow designed eye mask with red lens over the eyes. Though they are shown as lightly translucent cloth. A black suit and a red undershirt dressed her body and a pair of black shoes to complete the look.

"Ah Red Tiger! You're just on time." Hayato just stared at the man before her, hiding her disgust and hatred for him when she saw three half-naked women cling to him but remained quiet. She never talks to anyone unless crucially necessary so for all her mission requests, she listens to what they want and head into action. Basically like her missions, she gets what she needs and gets out. "I apologize for this display, but we're both men here and I'm sure you don't mind one bit." He said as he sent a sly look over to Hayato. "Now, back to business. As you know, I need you to do something for me and I'm offering 1.5 million for it to be completed. Are you interested or not?"

He went on, since she hadn't moved for five minutes; taking that as a yes despite the silence. "It takes place in Japan. The man's brother borrowed money from me and has not paid me back and I don't think he will considering he's dead. Assassinate his brother, bring me proof he's dead and whatever money they have but have him suffer." He handed her a note with information jotted down and left, her cloak swinging behind her.

Once she got outside, she fisted her hand and launched it at the wall opposite her; letting out her frustration from just visiting that man. The wall came crashing down, though before a sound was heard, she left by jumping out the nearest window.

She read the contents of the note before shoving it into her pocket and jumped onto a building's roof to another. "Namimori, huh." She muttered, heading to her apartment to pack for her mission as soon as she can. To her, her work comes first.

* * *

Yeah this was short but it's just the prologue. The real story starts the next chapter. Anyway, I've realized that there aren't many (as far as I've read) 80fem!59 fics that entails some action so I figured I'd do one.. That and this idea's been wedged my mind and I'm getting distracted from other stuff. So, thanks for reading and hope you like it.

Mata ne, minna!


	2. Meetings

Hayato unpacked her things into her rented apartment and set herself up. Since according to the mission's information and necessities, she would be here for a while.

Her apartment wasn't anything special nor inappropriate. It was normal like any other. A small hallway as you enter, the kitchen on your left, the living room in the middle with a counter separating the two and the bathroom and bedroom on your right. It's a one bedroom apartment by the way.

She decided to go out for groceries and slipped on a disguise before she went out.

She wore the same brown wig but with it in full view, a grey hooded sweater, black jeans, black sneakers and a pair of sunglasses. Even as a guy she has looks.

She researched Namimori before she came here and remembered (memorized) every place and land of it. She grabbed her wallet and keys and headed to the closest store. On her way there, she gathered almost all eyes from the passer-bys, both male and female. To her annoyance the girls even tried flirting with her and squealed even after she ignored them.

* * *

Walking through the store, getting what she needed, she began to think. '_The man's cautious, so a frontal approach would be stupid and sneak attack__s__ or assassinations would be useless according to the info so, I guess I'm making a new friend. He goes to Namimori University so I'll enrol there later._' Though she doesn't hold a name, she has a photo of the guy so that makes most of it easy.

When she bought what she had, she left the store and all the gazes that were on her. As she exited she was bumped into but held her ground, which was a simple task for someone like her though she realized the other did but she did feel a little uneasy.

With a blank expression on, she reached her hand out to the other.

A boy with short raven hair, looked up, focusing his brown eyes on the other's hand and without hesitation gripped it and pulled himself up while a bright smile laid on him.

"Thanks! Sorry about that. Didn't see you there. But you're pretty strong to not fall." Said the happy boy.

Hayato felt a little uncomfortable of how happy the boy was. He bumped into her, she helped him and now he's smiling as if he just got his forever wanted Christmas gift. She just nodded her head in response and left but was stopped by that same guy holding her arm. She shook inside at the feeling he was having. It was the same as when he bumped into her.

For Hayato, she can feel what people are feeling by just touching them, like accessing their present personalities and feelings.

She felt incredible sadness within him that she almost visibly winced. She was surprised at how anguished the boy was but still held a face that showed a New Year's party.

He released her hand and handed her a white plastic bag that matched the others. "You forgot a bag." He said and smiled that showed no sorrow or distress whatsoever. She stared at him for a while before grabbing the bag and walking off. Because of the sunglasses, he didn't notice her momentary staring.

She shook the feeling off and continued what she was doing. She has never been out of concentration before but for a split second she was.

She passed home, dropped the bags and walked to the university. They gave her some papers to complete and a few tests. To say they were surprised was an understatement. Not only did she get a perfect score, she fixed some mistakes that were on the paper. Returning from their shock, they gave her a folder with all the classroom assignments, class, teacher, subject table, ect.

Ignoring the stares from the other students, she thought over if there was anything she needed to do before the day ends. Realizing there were none, she went home.

* * *

She bought and ate dinner, took a shower and went to bed but one thing kept bothering her. '_That guy.._' She thought looking to her ceiling. She had so many questions about that feeling but the thing is, she doesn't know them. She doesn't know what were the questions that kept flapping at her. She felt something besides his distress but it was quite pushed back so it's a bit hard to grasp what it was. Pushing everything aside, deciding it's unnecessary, she drifted away.

The next morning, she got up and ready for eight and walked to the university. She walked into 3-B, her assigned home-room after the teacher motioned for her to enter. She stepped in front of the class and introduced herself with a blank expression.

"Gokudera Hayato. Nice to meet you." All girls in the class squealed and the guys cooed though she just ignored it. As she looked around the classroom, she spotted a similar raven-haired boy a seat away from the window.

'_You!_'

* * *

Ahh.. yeah it's short but nothing much came to my mind for this part. Anyway thanks for reading this and sorry for any mistakes. I don't Beta my stories (i don't know if that makes sense). Considering it's Sunday.. night, i won't have the next chapter up by tomorrow but hopefully will be in this week.

Mata ne, minna!


	3. Thoughts

Sorry I took a while but I wanted to rewrite it. Didn't really liked the one before. Anyway, ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER! KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT'S RIGHTFUL MASTER IS AMANO AKIRA!

* * *

Hayato was surprised at her inward realization. Why was she so hyper at knowing he was in this university also? There was a chance that he could've been there but she didn't consider it.

"Okay, Gokudera, you can sit by the window next to Yamamoto. Yamamoto raise your hand so he can see you."

She walked passed from the screaming and muttering girls and the mumbling guys to the assigned seat and sat down next to him. At least there was a good view. But why was she feeling uneasy at the guy next to her? She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a whisper of her name.

"Gokudera, right? I'm Yamamoto. Yamamoto Takeshi." He said with a smile. "You're from yesterday. The guy who I bumped into." She ignored him and resumed watching out the window, her sunglasses still hiding her eyes. How was she allowed in school with those? Well it's pretty simple.

_**Flashback**_

"_Gokudera Hayato. You are not allowed sunglasses in school. I know you're new here so I'll give you a warning." Said her home-room teacher, Honjou. They were in the teachers lounge since he said he wanted to introduce her to her subject teachers. _

_Gokudera stood there for a while then turned to the exit but was stopped by the teacher. She let out a little killing aura that shut them up and carried on ignoring Honjou's apologies._

**End of Flashback**

Gokudera felt a tap on her shoulder and another whisper but did her best to blow it away. "You heard me right?" After a while, he realized he was being ignored and called her again. "Gokudera?" He continued calling and tapped her shoulder over several times, MUCH to Gokudera's annoyance.

Her left eye twitched. She decided to listen to music to block him out. As she placed the headphones to her ears the teacher called her name to complain about them but immediately allowed it after he was sent a direct warning aura, without reaching the others though. She noticed a presence beside her shiver a bit.

She looked to the side and saw nothing but that same guy trying to get her attention and rambled on about something that she paid no mind to. She was sure that he recognized her intended aura but he showed no signs of it. She would never make such a simple mistake to leak even a speckle of something that she didn't want and her senses never lied to her. They were too sharp to for that and she trained them well enough to know.

She made a couple of rules to go by to help her keep on the track she wanted. And one of them is to never dismiss even the smallest of uneasiness. She already sort of broke that rule yesterday.. sorta.. and now, she definitely wasn't going to.

But first, her mission.

Class ended and Gokudera packed up to leave for her next class. She came to the elective period of her home-room class to see if the guy was there. Seeing he wasn't, she give another thought to check the others.

Not even having the chance to leave her seat, someone stood before her. Can you guess?

Yup it's Yamamoto.

"You don't talk much do you?" He said with that wide grin of his. Gokudera got up and walked to the door, ignoring the stares that were directed to her and Yamamoto while they (well him) were talking. She pulled out her subject table and checked for her second class and, for an in-case, memorized the rest for the day. Seeing she had biology first, she remembered a lab she passed by from her way to the teacher's lounge.

About to take a turn, someone walked up and nonchalantly talked to her. "What class do you have now?" She just carried on her way. "Do you know where your class is?" She turned another corner when he spoke again. "I've got cooking next. It's four periods but the teacher, Miraki-sensei, doesn't come until the second period so I can help you if you want. By the way, where are you going?" Hayato stopped in front a door, slid it open and before Yamamoto could make even make a breath's hitch, she slammed the door on him.

She sighed in relief but recognized she attracted the entire class' attention but just walked to the seat at the back, though there were hardly students. There were a total of ten students with the majority of them males. Everyone still had their eyes on her though weirdly, most of them being the guys while the few girls had excited looks.

The biology class was a waste. They were teaching low level topics, well to her and her mind just wondered away. '_Damn, he was persistent._' She thought.'_How could you just go on and on __even when__ you're not getting any response from the other..._'

Her mind drifted to another subject.'_He's still smiling...__Why-_' She was cut from her thoughts when a bell went off. All the teachers were in the lounge when she came to greet hers' so they know to not to upset her.

She sighed thinking he might come back again and prepared herself. She sharpened her senses for any presence but after five minutes, she deemed it safe enough to go out. '_W__ei__rdos._'

_'I've got cooking next. It's four periods but the teacher, Miraki-sensei, doesn't come until second period so I can help you if you want...'_

She remembered and sighed in relief at her memory's sentence. There's something about him that she feels.. cautious? Or.. Not? She decided to move onto that later on after she finds her guy. '_SHOOT.._' She inwardly exclaimed at her realization. She didn't scan the class for that guy and most of them were male!

She grumbled under her breath and continued to her second class, Chemistry. This time she focused to look for that guy though noticing he wasn't there, her mind wondered once more and the next thing she knew, class was over and she was the only one left. She sighed and opened the door, only to be bumped into again.

Turning she saw the one person that's been causing her side uneasiness, Yamamoto Takeshi. She inwardly growled and turned, walking away.

Catching his senses, Yamamoto got up and ran to Gokudera's side. "Hey, I was just about to look for you. Had fun in your classes?" Gokudera just remained quiet. She was feeling pretty annoyed from the boy who, because of his persistence, kept dragging in her mind; distracting her from her job. For the second time in her life, she's feeling something in her, something restricting her.. But.. what?

* * *

Thanks for reading guys and tell me any mistakes this story may have. It'll help me with my others stories or chapters. Anyway thanks for favoring and following and please.. REVIEW! It feels great to get reviews.


	4. Non-Stop

Okay so this was kinda rushed but I really wanted chapter four up before the of end this weekend. Anyway, I was to tell you guys last chapter that whenever Hayato's in a male disguise, I'll call her Gokudera and when not; Hayato, just to reduce some confusion but I forgot... Moving on.. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER! KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! IF IT DID... WELL IT WOULDN'T HAVE MUCH OF AN AUDIENCE. BUT THANKS TO AMANO AKIRA, THE RIGHTFUL OWNER, IT DOES!

* * *

"So what classes did you have? There are only a few subjects that takes four periods and cooking is one." (Each subject course is two periods long and each period is half an hour.) "How old are you? I turned eighteen two months ago and we had a lot of fun that day." She just kept a blank face and ignored him through all though it had no effect on him whatsoever. "You really are quiet. I have a friend who more shy. Maybe you two could get along."

She's trying.. "Do you have any pets? Or did you have? I've got a dog. His name is Jiro. He really loves it when you pat him on his head. Everytime I do that, he just snuggles into me more, haha."..Her best.. "I also have a bird but he sticks to my dad more. His name is Kojiro. People say it's sounds cliché but I think it's pretty cute."..To be.. "Though Kojiro doesn't really like much company and Jiro's the same. They only allow my dad, my two friends and me around them."..As collected.. "I've tried to get them to like others but it's seems hard and a bit impossible. But they are awesome pets. Do you have any friends around here? If you'd like, I could introduce you to mine."..As she.. "Oh yeah! My dad runs a sushi shop so you can stop by anytime you'd like. But it's really packed on Fridays probably because it's the end of the week."..CAN.. "The place is 'Takesushi'. My dad named it after my name 'Takeshi and 'Sushi'. Haha."

She stopped in her tracks, catching the other's attention and casually opened, walked in and closed a door to her left, (Yamamoto was on her right) leaving Yamamoto laughing a little. "Then, I'll talk to you later!" Hearing footsteps fading with a humming noise, she sighed in relief. '_Does that freak know when to STOP TALKING? Never in my life have I met someone as persistent as him __in that way__._'

She sighed again and looked around her. It was dark but with her eyes, even with sunglasses on, she could see perfectly clear and noticed she was in the janitor's closet. She readjusted her strap from her bag and walked out but not without knowing he was gone. Gokudera never really liked double strapped bags so she always wore the one-strapped. It's more comfortable to her.

She walked to the opening of the roof, deciding she needed fresh air and after she pushed the door, she was greeted with a welcoming wind. Cool and quiet.

She strode to the fence at the opposite end and grabbed it in between her fingers, lightly clenching it and breathing in the soft air. She closed her eyes and embraced it and just when she was about to breathe out in comfort, she was interrupted by the opening of a door and a followed shout.

"Oh! So you were here."

'_Damn_' Gokudera cursed inwardly. And just when she was at peace. Yup, it's as you've guessed. Yamamoto Takeshi moved from the door's entrance and to her.

"It's always so nice and calm here." He repeated the action Gokudera did and breathed in the soothing air. "I usually eat my lunch here. I was searching for you to show you here but I thought you went home, since I checked everywhere. But not _everywhere_, so it seems, haha."

Her inside self rolled its eyes and jumped at the realization of something. '_He searched everywhere? Is he really an idiot? Why search so much for someone you hardly know?... I'm attracting weirdos..._'

"You have lunch right? If you don't you can have one of mine." He said as he held out an oval-like white box and a blue in his other hand for him. "My dad accidentally packed both his and mines but he works in the shop all day so he'll make another for himself. He just likes to make 'em before-hand to save himself the extra work." She looked at the box, then turned her head back to the view, not interested. He just laughed it off and laid the box close to her feet and sat down with his, eating while she continued her actions.

When he was done, he stood up, said he'll leave the box if she wanted it and walked away. Gokudera looked down to the box with curious eyes, bent down and took a sniff of the food from a few feet away.

'_Rice, __two__ Salmon Roll__s__,Onigiri's; about three and.. __m-mustard.. and on the rice too. What kind of..?_' She inwardly face-palmed, sighed and walked out.

Walking down the stairs, she was greeted by him again. "Hey, you finished? Did you leave up there? I don't see it on you. I'll go get it, wait there." He said and ran up the stairs. Gokudera just continued walking. Two minutes later, the bell rang signalling the ending if the lunch break. Everyone did what they needed to do and by the second ring, they were all seated in there home-room classes, awaiting the teacher's roll check to begin.

"I got the bento but you didn't eat anything from it did you. It looked as if it wasn't even opened yet. But I can see why you wouldn't want to. My dad likes to eat some weird stuff." He whispered to Gokudera.

'_..Really now._' Gokudera just continued watching out the window, ignoring when the teacher called her name for the attendance check but heard someone beside answer in her place. Hearing the bell signalling the end of roll check, everyone went to their respective classes.

Gokudera had Physical Education next. It's also one of the few classes which has a total of four periods. She only picked the classes which had the most males, differing from personalities also.

Getting changed into the P.E uniform, she went into a closet and wrapped bandages around her breast, to not show. She walked onto the field since they have outdoor sports for today and spotted _him _ again. That's right, Yamamoto Takeshi also takes the same P.E class as her.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys and thanks to those who favored and followed this story and don't forget to REVIEW!

Mata ne, minna!


	5. Sanity

Yayy! I got to start and finish a chapter today and it's a little longer than the others. Take these two chapters as an apology for any delays in the future but since there's only until next week of school and work will end this week, (hopefully) I shouldn't upload late. Anyway ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER! KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, SADLY, DOESN'T BELONG TO ME BUT TO THE AWESOME AMANO AKIRA!

* * *

"Oh hey!" Gokudera became the centre of attention when she was called out by none other than Yamamoto. "You have P.E too? That's awesome!"

'_Oh great.._' She thought sarcastically. '_Could this really get worse?_' Just then, the coach came in and made his announcement.

"Alright boys! Today we'll be handling soccer! I'll be dividing you up into two teams! Yamamoto, your group will be one and.. let's see.. Gokudera, right? Yours will be two! Yamamoto, pick your team-mates and the rest go to Gokudera. When your done, the two captains work out your positions!" And he blew his whistle as a sign to start.

'_So it could.._'

For Namimori University, the girls and guys' P.E periods are separated by days. For example, Monday afternoon with be the guys' and Tuesday will be the girls.

Yamamoto picked his team and as instructed the remaining went to Gokudera. The coach called both captains to his side.

"Yamamoto, pick your colour."

"Blue." Yamamoto replied.

"Alright, well that leaves you, Gokudera, with red. You know where the vests are, right Yamamoto, so show Gokudera. I will be timing you and your teams on this but you are not to tell them." After that, the coach left and so did Yamamoto but came back with two small boxes stacked atop the other with 'RED' on one and 'BLUE' separating both.

"You know how to play?" Yamamoto said with that special grin of his. Oh how she wished she could make such a close relationship with her fist and his face.

Gokudera remained quiet and kept her blank face. "Then again, I guess coach wouldn't have made you captain if you didn't. Haha." When Gokudera completed her entrance exams, her subject teachers were given copies of whatever subject exam she took. So, the coach was given a copy of her theory exam and was present for her practical so he knows her capabilities.

"By the way, will you be able to move freely with those sunglasses on? Maybe you should put it in your locker in case it falls or breaks on the field. Oh the team is calling. Here is your colour and have fun!" Yamamoto said and ran off to the field. Gokudera picked up the box and walked to her team-mates also. She picked one person and handed the box to him, signalling him for the role instead and indirectly saying she's not interested. Though she didn't know she just picked the previous captain. She strolled to the bench behind them and sat down, looking at the other players, searching for her target and again was unsuccessful. She got up and walked off, knowing all eyes were on her.

"Eh? Gokudera, where are you going?" Yamamoto asked in confusion but she just continued. Of course the coach didn't do anything, since he was there also at the teacher's lounge. To be real, it scared him out of his underwear and you can tell from that; that he's got a weakness for frightening things.

Gokudera felt exhausted. It was more of a week than a day to her, thanks to _him_. She just changed, grabbed her bag, put her clothes into her locker and went home.

As she was exchanging the school's shoes with hers, she heard footsteps behind then a call for her name. She immediately got annoyed recognizing the voice.

"Hey! Gokudera!" Yamamoto stopped in front of her and slouched trying to catch his breath while in the meantime, Gokudera was contemplating about how to get out. Either to

1. Walk away

2. Punch him

3. Sneakily escape

Though the second one seems to be getting the most attention.

"Since you left we were short one and someone had to drop out again so, I volunteered to go. Everytime we played before, the teams were always uneven so someone had to sit it out." He explained. "So why did you walk out?" Getting no answer as always, he still continued. "I know this arcade we can go to that's close to the school since we have nothing to do, unless you want to continue the game." Gokudera just exited the building and headed for the doors. "Haha, guess not."

Yamamoto changed his shoes, caught up and continued yapping all the way to the arcade, or so he thinks. Gokudera's apartment is in the same direction of the arcade so she just carried on home with an idiot (in her view) following behind. Coming to an intersection, she turned left but the arcade is on the right confusing Yamamoto a bit.

"You're not going to the arcade?" But Gokudera just continued along. "Maybe next time!" He shouted since the distance between the two was growing. "Then see you tomorrow!" He said and carried on the way to the arcade.

When she took another left into a secluded area, she punched a nearby wall to rid her of the annoyance she built today. Soon after, she left leaving a demolished wall behind.

* * *

Her entire week was like hell to her. The only alone time she ever got was when she was either in class or home. Sometimes he walked with her, talking about sports or games and realized (was forced into her brain) he was practically in love with baseball. She was running out of outlets for her anger and annoyance seeing as everything would either be destroyed, damaged or demolished.

* * *

It was Friday and oh was she happy that she wouldn't be able to see that baseball-loving freak for two days. She was thankful for at least that. But she was reaching her limit.

There was about twenty minutes left until lunch ends and she had P.E with him again today. She was currently, right now, in a janitor's closet, the same one she used to escape in, Monday. At this moment, she was doing her best to calm down. Why? Well...

_**Flashback**_

_Gokudera walked out from a classroom behind hers from looking for her guy. As she walked out, AGAIN, she was bumped into the source of her insanity, Yamamoto. _

"_Ah! Gokudera! Coach told me to ask you if would like to take the theory and practical exams on the same day as everyone else or another. I was confused at first since we have never seen you play but he said you were top classed in P.E and your other subjects. That's really awesome! You're like another Einstein! Haha, maybe you can tutor me." Gokudera's eyes twitched. "But it'll be hard, haha, I get distracted fast for anything mentally." Twitch. "Oh yeah! I had a game in my gym locker. I'll go get it. Meet me at the rooftop. It's really awesome." He said and ran off._

_As fast as she could (which is incredibly fast) she searched for a place to hide and stumbled across the janitor's closet. Thankfully, the janitor allowed her it, after she released a murder-like aura._

_**End of Flashback**_

Remembering all those annoying times, a solid and pulsing vein showed at her temple.

A slam of the door caught her attention and seeing it's the one person she was trying to avoid, her sanity dropped.

"There you are! Does this mean I win? Haha, we're playing hide seek right? Oh yeah, I have the game with me. I've had it about two years now and it still works as awesome as ever. Oh!" Her vein popped. "They added a new game to the arcade! It's an old style-"

"SHUT. UP!"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it and thanks to those the favored and followed. And** SPECIAL THANKS TO** **DRIKA-VERAS **for your awesome (and funny xD) review! It give me the energy (I'm really lazy) to complete this chapter today! Anyway.. REVIEW!

Mata ne, minna!


	6. Introductions

I am on a roll! Two stories uploaded yesterday and one though I doubt I'll upload again tomorrow.

Anyway.. ENJOY!**  
**

DISCLAIMER! KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN WASN'T MADE BY ME (THANKFULLY). IT WOULDN'T BE THIS AWESOME IF IT WAS. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA!

* * *

"SHUT. UP!" Gokudera snapped. "What is wrong with you?!" Even through her outburst, she kept the low voice she developed for this character. "Not once have I ever replied nor talked to you and you just kept on going! Do you know how annoying that is and your non-stop." She growled out. "I have never met anyone as persistent as you in my life and that's a long list. I'm just surprised I haven't inflicted any kind injuries on you. Well, yet, if you keep this up!" Finished, she breathed out to calm herself but it went to waste when she saw the guy in front of her smile.

She grabbed his collar but still tried to ease herself. "And why are you smiling?" She asked obviously pissed off.

"You finally talked." He said still smiling.

"...What?"

"You talked." He replied showing an even bigger smile.

"Y-you.. I.." Gokudera stuttered, not having any words now because of her slight shock and rising anger. "How much of an idiot are you?!" She again snapped. "You annoyed me, indebted me and lost whatever normality and sanity I have left in me just to get me to talk?!"

"Yup!" Gokudera was fighting the urge to just wrap her hands around his neck and end him and her misery. She reluctantly let go and walked away with Yamamoto following.

"You got me to talk right? So why are you trailing after me?" She stopped at her shoe locker and pulled out the ones inside.

"You're going home?" Yamamoto asked, watching as she changed her shoes.

"Yes." She placed her school shoes into the locker and closed it. Not bothering with the fact the he didn't answer her previous question since she was still raged. She walked out the gate and just when she was about to bend the corner, she felt a presence running to her and soon was able to hear it, then see it and ohh, the regret of stopping.

Yamamoto stood in front of her. "Since it wouldn't be even with the teams, why don't we go to the arcade I was talking about?" Her eye twitched.

"No thank you." And she continued on.

"Oh yeah, today's the 22nd right? Come with me, I want you to meet someone." He said and as she was about to decline, Yamamoto grabbed her shirt and pulled her forward to the direction he now was running to, the opposite of where she was going.

"What the-? Hey!"

'..._Oh, so he's just genuinely annoying.._'

* * *

"Where am I?"Gokudera asked in a collected tone. They are right now standing in front of a two story, possibly white house with two red roofs.

"This is my friend's house. Come on, I wanna introduce you."

"... I'm going home." She said and was about turn away but a hand that caught her forearm, stopped her, pulled her past the gate and knocked on the door. '_I'm getting really pissed off __of this__ guy._' She inwardly growled.

A young woman in a pink apron opened the door. Gokudera would've guessed she was in her thirtys though she could come off in the twentys.

"Ara, Yamamoto-kun. What are you doing here?" She asked smiling.

"We got out of our last class."

"Ah, oh and who is your cute friend?" Gokudera was about to retort that she wasn't his friend when Yamamoto interrupted.

"He's from my school. Gokudera Hayato." He said also sporting a smile.

"Actually, I have a few things to do so if you'll excuse me. Thank you for taking you time in meeting me ma'am. Then-"

"My, my, how mannered! I am about to make some snacks so come on in." Gokudera raised her hand in a stop position.

"I need to be going now, so-Hey!" The woman grabbed her stretched hand and pulled her in, Yamamoto following behind and closing the door in the process. '_Do they take their stupidity from each other or is this where they__'__re born._' She offensively thought.

She was pulled into the kitchen where a blond man, in his thirtys, sat at the head of the table, on the opposite end from the door. As he raised his head, you could see sparkles coming out, even from his eyes when they landed on Gokudera.

"Is this another friend for my cute, cute child?" He said with his hand clasped together. "So much popularity!" He shrieked.

'_Born._' Gokudera concluded. '_So these are his parents? Well.. it explains some, no, everything... But there isn't any resemblance between them, then again, the are some families who __inherit__ their __genes__ from their grandparents._' She thought.'_Wait, didn't he say his dad owns a sushi shop or parlour, something like that? __Urggh,_' She inwardly groaned.'_I remembering these things now.. Well, who would've thought, having a photographic memory has its disadvantages._'

"Mom, I told you keep the baby pictures of me away from dad when I'm here. He disturb the neigh-" A young, seventeen possibly, brunette boy walked in and his eyes landed on Gokudera. "Ah, I'm sorry. Are you one of the neighbours? My dad tends to be a little too loud sometimes." He said.

"Oh, no. Actually he's my friend, haha. I wanted to introduce him to you." Yamamoto corrected.

"O-oh, sorry about that." The unknown boy apologized. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but just call me Tsuna." The boy named, Tsuna, smiled.

"..." Now why was Gokudera being so quiet even after what Yamamoto said? Well, her outside self is showing nothing more than a blank silence but her inside is well... '_He's sooo cute! Urgh I just want to pinch those round cheeks of his! Nyaa! I wanna hug him!_' ...Yeah, Gokudera is a sucker for babies, kids and well anything that resembles the face of chubbiness and cuteness.

"Gokudera Hayato." She simply stated on the outside.

"E-Eh." Tsuna was a little shaken at Gokudera's emotionless look. "N-nice to meet you."

"Gokudera-kun, why don't you take off your sunglasses? It must be uncomfortable." The woman spoke.

"No thank you ma'am, I am quite comfortable with it." Gokudera replied.

"Ah really? Okay. Oh! I haven't introduced myself have I? I am Sawada Nana and this is my husband, Sawada Iemitsu. Nice to meet you." She said and pointed to the seated blond man she went next to.

'_Sawada? So they're Tsuna's parents?_' "Same to you." She replied.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop slacking off and get back to your work." A baby wearing a black fedora with an orange strip at its base and a black suit jumped on top of Tsuna's head.

"Reborn! I'm not slacking off! We have a visitor.." The baby known as 'Reborn' looked at the said visitor.

"Welcome." He said and jumped from the boy's head, smiling or was it a smirk? "Reborn. This idiot's tutor." He said and pointed with his thumb to Tsuna.

"Hey!"

"Gokudera Hayato." She replied but this baby looked oddly similar to her.

"I'll bring the snacks to the living-room so why don't everyone get comfortable." Nana said and they all walked out except for Iemitsu who stayed to help his wife and again, Gokudera was pulled somewhere unwillingly.

"Tsuna, go get your homework and Yamamoto bring some water." Reborn ordered and Yamamoto obeyed.

"Eh but we have a guest. Can't I just take a br-"

"No breaks, unless you want to see the inside of a mallet." With that, Tsuna rushed upstairs.

'_What's wrong with a break? You can't just have someone as cute and fragile looking as him overwork._'

"So," Reborn turned to Gokudera and smirked. "The Red Tiger's got a mission in Japan, huh."

* * *

Yayy! Tsuna and Reborn appeared! And kaa-san and tou-san too!

I don't so much like how from the house part came out but I'm feeling way to lazy to rewrite it.

But thanks for those who favored and followed this story and **SPECIAL**** THANKS** to **RIN ICE**** MIYAKO** and ** DRIKA-VERAS** for reviewing! **DRIKA-VERAS**, you were quite close but awesome guess.**  
**

Anyway, thanks for reading guys and please REVIEW 'cause it's nice to get them.

Mata ne, minna!


	7. Additions

Sorry for the wait guys but this chapter was a bit boring to write so i kept getting distracted by anime and Ridiculousness (get it *winks*) . Urrghh I hate introductions. but anyway on with the story. Minna, ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER! KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA! NOT ME! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH IT...

* * *

"What?" Gokudera replied calmly, though on the outside. She was slightly shocked at the mention of the name to her but immediately got over it.

"The Red Tiger, your code name, is it not?"

"And how did you figure that out?" She asked quite amused.

"You not denying it?" Reborn, the same.

"What's the point in denying something from the number one hitman, Reborn, which he already knows?." Now, Reborn was starting to have fun.

"And how did _you_ figure that out? Is it an assassin's luck of theory or just the number one's?" Gokudera was obviously enjoying this as well.

"Reborn, the number one hitman feared and known in the mafia. It's quite easy to percieve you, especially with that outfit."

"I'd expect nothing less from the number one assassin, 'The Red Tiger'." He said. "But from then to now, you must be quite skilled past my expectations." Gokudera's smile faded.

"Then?" She inquired.

"Even though you were two months old into The Red Tiger." He smirked wider seeing Gokudera's seriousness. "Two months after you became The Red Tiger, you had an assassination mission, right? After it was completed, there was a flaw in your disguise and you were revealed though as fast as it dropped you fixed it so even if there was someone who saw you, they wouldn't have noticed. But there was one who's eyes were on you and it was obvious you weren't taking any chances, so you killed him and searched him but what you didn't search was his underwear. There held a video recorder. I found it after taking a little 'stroll'."

Her smile returned. "I'd expect nothing less from the world's number one's hitman." But she was curious on how he knew she was in her second month as The Red Tiger. She had the male appearance on so he wouldn't be able to figure it out. If her female self was shown then she could've understood since he could've gotten information but it wasn't.

They both stopped talking when they felt a presence or two coming from about seven feet away. Yamamoto walked in then Tsuna, holding what they were told to bring.

Yamamoto gave a glass to Gokudera; who rejected it, Reborn; who accepted it and Tsuna; who also accepted. Then he took one for himself and left Gokudera's on the table in front of her.

"Here." Tsuna said as he placed the books on the table in Reborn's view.

"Hn, You did all." Reborn commented as he filed through the papers and books in a speedy fashion. "But they're wrong." He smirked again.

"All of them?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"No. Only the ones that you did."

"You don't have to be sarcastic." But his smirk only grew wider.

'_Giving such a fragile boy so much work is much cruelty._' Gokudera voiced in her mind. There were about a stack of papers and five books on the table, claimed as 'homework'. "I will be taking my leave now." She said and got up not wanting to be there any longer.

"Eh? You're leaving already? Didn't you just get here?" Tsuna asked from re-doing everything in a sixth book.

As Gokudera was about to reply, Reborn interrupted. "Why don't you help dame-Tsuna with his work. You might be able to get through to him." Gokudera looked down to Tsuna's working and question sheet and saw all literally wrong. She was shocked to see someone fail Coordinates but of course, didn't show it. "Well?"

"You don't have to." Tsuna stuck in.

Gokudera thought it over. "Sure."

"Isn't that great Tsuna? All the teachers said Gokudera's super smart." Yamamoto said.

"Really?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn replied with a nod of his head. "That's amazing!" Tsuna exclaimed with an impressed smile on his face. Gokudera was well.. fighting her inner self from hugging the boy to death.

"Then, tell me where you are." Gokudera said as she sat back down onto the couch. Tsuna handed her a question sheet and told her the number of the question.

"Can you see it with those?" Tsuna asked pointing to her eyes. Gokudera just nodded her head worked out the answer for him, explaining it to him in the process and getting a 'ohh' from him a few times. She told him to do another to check his understanding and when she said he got it right, he jumped up with a 'Yes!'. Oh how annoying her inner self can be.

When she was about to do another for him, she felt a presence, no actually three coming closer to the door. For safety measures, she glanced at Reborn from the side where she was given a 'nevermind it' signal from him when he waved his hand to the side.

Twenty seconds later, the door opened and closed and was followed by a 'I'm back!' and a response of 'Welcome Home' from the kitchen. She then realized one of them speeding to here and when they were at the door's frame, she saw a seven year old in a cow-printed jump-suit, an afro and horns on either side of his head. But as he came in, he shouted.

"LAMBO-SAN HAS ARRIVED!" Gokudera's eye twitched. She saw him once before when she was on a mission for the Bovino family. Though he was probably either three or four.

"Oo, Lambo. Have fun in school today?" Yamamoto asked the seven-year-old.

'_Annoyances stick together of course._' She thought when Yamamoto greeted the cow child.

"Great! Sensei gave out candies after lunch today! And we played a bunch of word games" Lambo replied.

"Sounds like you had fun." Tsuna jumped in.

'_Not you too, Tsuna-kun_' Gokudera's inner self pleaded.

"Yup! But Sensei got mad when I took more candy and I didn't get any more."

"That's not good Lambo. You need to ask before taking." She saw a thirteen year old with yellow-brown hair walk in, scolding Lambo and a seven year old, Chinese girl in red next to him. She recognized the yellow-brown haired boy as 'The Ranking Prince, Fuuta'. "Eh? Who's this?"

"Oh, sorry Gokudera-kun for not introducing you earlier. Gokudera-kun, this is Lambo Bovino, Fuuta de la Stella and I-pin. Guys this is Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto's friend."

Her eye twicthed again at the mention of Yamamoto's 'friend'. But he is 'The Ranking Prince'. Then why is he here? She remembered something about an escape he made from some mafiosi trying to get their hands on his book. She was called in for a mission to capture and bring him back to Italy even if violence was necessary but she refused because of her.. well.. baby addiction, you can call it? Though the man had an eager death bed. After Gokudera refused, he had the nerve to insult and fight her. But she didn't lift a finger to him, just shot him straight on, killed the rest of his guards and associates and left though she realized before he requested her, he dispatched a number of his guards to him. They were a small family so not much people knew of them.

She just let it go knowing that whatever methods they have of capturing the boy, they can't kill him or the book will disappear with him and when they're back here, they'll have nothing or no one to order them what to do which is their purpose. The worst they can do is try to form their own family with the ranking book but even with it they have no specialities or background to help them. And from their personality, they won't disband an order even if the giver is gone. So it's was easy to tell they won't kill him since that was part of it.

While Fuuta and I-pin bowed in greeting, Lambo was another story. "That coco-head didn't take my candy right?" He said pointing to Gokudera who was doing her best to hold herself back from letting that cow brat experience an eternal slumber.

"Lambo!" Tsuna, Fuuta and I-pin exclaimed. "Apologize." Tsuna said.

"For what? Lambo-san didn't do anything wrong."

"You shouldn't call guests names." Fuuta scolded again.

"But he looks like a coconut. So I made it short and now he's coco-head."

Tsuna apologized to Gokudera on Lambo's behalf, while Gokudera's outer self said never-mind and inner screamed at how cute Tsuna looked apologizing like a little gentleman. "I'll be going now." She said. "I have some errands to run." Which wasn't really a lie. She had to buy dinner after all.

"Why don't you stop by tomorrow and you can help me as well." Yamamoto asked. Right when she was about to reject, Tsuna spoke up.

"That'd be great!" Gokudera, finding it hard to refuse Tsuna's happy look, nodded and left.

She walked down the street to her house with her hand pinching the bridge of her nose. "What the hell happened today?"

* * *

Introductions are soo boring but it does bring everything together. *sigh* Anyway, Lambo and the rest showed up! Poor Hayato though and she left without any snacks. Awww. Moving on thanks to everyone who favored and followed this story! And **SPECIAL THANKS** to:

**4869FANS-NIKAZEMARU** (they really are rare and thanks, gonna do my best to make it awesome.),

**DRIKA-VERAS **(Tsuna is just simply lovable and Reborn.. his awesomeness [and freaky-ness] cannot be described or limited.),

and

**SEILLIE **(Oh you and you guys' comments.. tehe!)

Til next time,

Mata ne, minna!


	8. Troublemaker

It keeps getting longer and longer. Anyway, I was gonna make this chapter together with the studying scene but thought it might be too long and I wanted to upload fast for you guys so I split it into two. But other than that, ENJOY MINNA!

DISCLAIMER! KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. ALL GOES TO AMANO AKIRA. BUT IF THE CHARACTERS WANTED ME, I'D GLADLY ACCEPT!

* * *

Saturday. A day of relaxation except for high school and middle school-ers.

Gokudera Hayato is someone who can control what time to wake up and what is going on even when she's asleep. Though, today, she felt like sleeping as long as she can. Why?

_**Flashback**_

"_What the hell happened today?" _

"_Gokudera!" She heard a voice call and knowing the owner of the voice, she wasn't ecstatic about it. As she was about to walk away, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her in the opposite direction._

"_Oi!"_

"_I forgot something." _

"_What?"_

* * *

_Gokudera and Yamamoto were in their home-room class. Gokudera was standing by the frame of the second door, to the back. "Why am I here exactly?" Gokudera asked, obviously annoyed. Well considering she's been dragged four times today unwillingly because of him, she wouldn't be very ecstatic._

"_I forgot my books." He replied searching his desk._

"_No, me. Why am _I _here." It was more of a demand than a question._

"_Well, I thought it would be fun to go with someone. Tsuna and I used to always go to the school together if we ever forgot our books." He replied pulling out a couple of books and shoving them into his bag._

_'And he's tainting Tsuna-kun with his idiocy too_._' She inaudibly voiced. "Stop acting like a girl." She scowled._

"_Haha I guess." He stood up and hung the bag over his shoulder. "Don't you ever take off those sunglasses?" _

"_No." She simply replied and walked out._

"_Wait!" He said and caught up to her. "Since there's no school tomorrow, let go to the arcade! It 24/7 so don't worry." He said and pumped his hand into a fist._

"_No, I'm going-Hey!" Before she could finish her sentence, he grabbed her arm again and pulled her to the direction of the arcade. 'Don't kill idiots. Don't kill idiots.' She repeated in her mind, attempting to calm herself down._

_The entire night went on like that. They (well Yamamoto) played game after game and whenever Gokudera was about to leave, he'd pull her to another game or if she was about to clock him, he always interrupt before she can even raise a fist by dragging her to another game. After a while she was too tired to fight back and ignored him. _

_She was able to go home when his dad called saying he needed help cleaning. Honestly, you think he would be mad or calling to know where his son was or why he wasn't home yet. It was around five that she was home and without eating anything or even just changing out of her clothes, she flopped on her bed and fell asleep._

_**End of Flashback**_

Hayato groaned when she heard the doorbell and stuck her head into her pillow to diminish the noise.

_Ding... Ding... Ding... Ding...Ding..Ding..Ding.. . DingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDing._

_._

_._

_._

_Ding._

To say Hayato's pillow was in shreds wasn't an overstatement. She looked at her clock and saw 7:30AM. Why would someone bother her at this time? Well no one knows someone lives here except the landlady and her grandson who just loves to trouble people if he's forced to wake early. He does this to her if so.

She got out of her bed and felt her hair follow her sides. Her wig probably came off when she was trying to replace herself in a more comfy position on the bed. She walked down the hallway that led to the door. She tiptoed a little and looked through the peep-hole only to see something she can only describe as a nightmare.

Yamamoto stood outside her door with his hand on the doorbell. '_Crap!_' She ran back to her room and hurriedly (since he was still ringing the bell) changed into her male disguise.

"WHAT?!" She growled as she slammed the door open.

"Eh? Gokudera? You live here?"

"..What?" She asked surprised. If he didn't know she lived here then why was he in front of her door?

"Oh, you wear your sunglasses when you're sleeping? Isn't that uncomfortable and a little dangerous?"

"No, I don't." She replied in a, 'Of course not, idiot' tone. "But why are you here?"

"Huh?" Gokudera's eye twitched. She was reluctantly dragged everywhere until she was home, had a two-hour sleep, was awoken by non-stop and aggressive ringing and was greeted by an annoying idiot who was the cause of everything stated.

"I'm gonna make this as simple as possible. You. My apartment. Standing in front of. Why?" She said slowly and carefully as she can but Yamamoto just tilted his head in confusion. "Why are you in front of my apartment?!" She really doesn't have the energy for this now.

"Oh, well this place is owned by my grandma." She was kinda shocked though didn't show and wouldn't even see it. "And my dad made sushi like he always does one a week for them and I deliver it on Saturdays."

'_Great. I'm getting surrounded by his kind now._' She exasperatedly thought. "So again I ask the MAIN question here, why are you outside my apartment, ringing my doorbell as it was the last thing you were ever gonna do and if you dare ever ring it like that, I promise you it will be."

"Haha, Gokudera's funny." He said, laughing a little.

'_Yeah? Let's see how funny it really is after you have the most intimate moment with a coffin or possibl__y__ just the bed of __the__ dirt._'

"You can easily scare people with that threat."

'_Yet it isn't enough to send you away._'

"But my cousin, he lives here with my grandma too, said to give the person in this apartment, this box." He said and held out a square, plainly pink wrapped box with a removable lid.

"Heehh?" Gokudera had a little sly smirk on her. "But I just remembered it was something I wanted to give you. So why don't you open it?"

"Eh? Really?!" He exclaimed excited. Gokudera had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at his childish behaviour.

As Yamamoto was about to open the box, Gokudera took about two steps back; which of course he didn't notice being to wrapped in with 'his' present. A well frosted cake with spaghetti and barbecue sauce jumped out of the box and smashed into Yamamoto's face. He stared blankly and confused into space. Then a camera emerged from the box and snapped a few photos of the victim.

Gokudera had to restrain her strong urge to laugh. '_Who knew the brat's prank could actually be entertaining._'

"Haha, that was fun! Thanks for such an unexpected gift Gokudera." He said smiling and laughing.

'_Che. Annoying._'

"Yes! I finally got you! Haha! Take that Hay-..." A boy, probably around thirteen, ran up the stairs and pointed a finger at Gokudera when she was in view but stopped when he saw _she_ completely clean and his cousin, _Yamamoto_ the mess. "What happened?" He asked innocently.

"You're little prank flew the other way." Gokudera answered.

"It flew?!" He excitedly asked.

"..No.." Gokudera said with 'DUH' running across her mind.

"Then why did you say flew?" The boy asked again.

"..It's a, part of speech." She replied a little shocked.

"What's that?"

"..Aren't you twelve?"

"Thirteen." He replied.

"Then haven't you done this topic in school already?"

"No." Gokudera just remained silent until Yamamoto interrupted.

"Eh? This is your prank, Etsuko?" He asked, wiping the cake and sauce away with his hand.

"How slow are you?" Gokudera said.

"My prank? Takeshi-nii, I could never pull off something like this. The guilt would haunt me." The boy named, Etsuko, said again innocently.

"You're kidding, right? After all you said, no one's stupid enough to fall for-"

"I'm sorry I suspected you!" Yamamoto yelled running to hug the boy.

'_Then again this _is_ Yamamoto we're talking about. He basically spells stupid on appearance._'

"It's okay Takeshi-nii. I'll always forgive you." Etsuko said and gave a bright smile along with it.

"You're soo kind, Etsuko!" Gokudera's eyes were just pleading some motion from the idiocy in front of them.

"But how do you two know each other?" Etsuko said as he got Yamamoto off him.

"Same university." Gokudera simply answered.

"And a few same classes, including home-room." Yamamoto joined.

"Ohh." A sly smirk crawled on his lips and Gokudera watched him suspiciously. "So Haya-chan and Takeshi-nii are close?" Gokudera just glared at the boy in front of her though had no effect considering she had her sunglasses on.

"Mhm!" Yamamoto replied.

"No." Though Gokudera's answer was different but Etsuko's smirk didn't fade.

Yamamoto's phone suddenly rang. Seeing it was his father, he hurried back due to some delivery promises he made with his dad. "See you later at Tsuna's, Gokudera!" He shouted and left.

Oh yeah, she was to tutor Tsuna and Yamamoto later today. She sighed and turned back to the still smirking boy.

"What?" She asked.

"So watchya doing today with Takeshi-nii."

"Tutoring him and his friend." She replied and walked back into her apartment with Etsuko trailing behind.

"Tsuna-nii?" He closed the door since he was the last one in.

"Mhm." She took off her sunglasses and placed them on the counter near the kitchen with ease.

"And what's going to happen?" He asked with a smug smirk. Gokudera just rolled her eyes.

"Nothing and they don't know so don't tell them."

"Why not?" Gokudera took off her wig and placed it next to her sunglasses, letting her hair flow down past her waist. "One look and he'll fall in love." Hayato walked to where Etsuko was seated on the couch and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks but no. No one is to know of this remember?" She reminded and sat next to him, grabbing the remote in the process.

"Yeah." She handed the remote to him and sat.

"More importantly, it's a waste that such a cutie is so mean." She whined and hugged him so tight you could see his face turning slightly blue.

"O-okay-y.. H-Hay-ya-ch-an, l-le-t g-go pl-ea-se." He pleaded through the little breaths and managed to push her a little away. He let out a sigh, taking in the air he needed and released the coughs that were jumbled in his throat. He scooted over a little from her and turned the TV on to a high-speed car chase which both loved to watch. "Make breakfast. I haven't eaten yet and I'm hungry~"

Hayato sighed and got up. "Hai, hai. But you'll only be getting cereal."

"I know. I wouldn't want food cooked by you anyway." He whispered that last part.

"What was that?" But it obviously didn't go unnoticed by Hayato.

"Nothing."

Now I'm sure you're wondering how Etsuko knows Hayato's little secret. Well...

_**Flashback**_

"_This is the bathroom and lastly bedroom. Any questions?" Etsuko said almost lifeless. His grandmother told him to show the newcomer around her rented apartment or else no games for an entire week. _

"_No." Gokudera plainly said. Etsuko became annoyed at Gokudera expression and her replies to him. He tugged on Gokudera's white shirt, pulling him into the kitchen and started singing, "Lalalalala.." loudly and moving about wildly much to Gokudera's dismay_

_"You're annoying me." The newcomer commented._

_"Don't you know to let kids have their fun?" He replied._

_"Just don't do it near me." Etsuko picked up a scissors that was left on the kitchen counter when his grandmother was fixing up some curtains in here. Remaining the overly-childish way, he took them and cut Gokudera's shirt though felt a thick fabric in doing so._

_In a split second, the scissors were out from his hand and he was perched on top of the counter._

"_What are you doing?" Came the response from the client, Gokudera, who held onto his chest. Not knowing what just happened, he stared out for a second, though spotted something a bit unusual. He reached out and grabbed the man's shirt by the chest and pulled, where the clothes came off considering he made a cut, though not a clean one, along the back of the clothing._

_As he pulled off the clothing, two large through not overly-big lumps popped out, showing the bare chest of a woman's. But only for a second since that guy... or girl covered them with their arm._

"_You little brat!" The..umm.. person.. choked out. He reached out once again and grabbed hold of her sunglasses and wig, pulling them off in a second and saw silver waist-line hair flowing with her body, bangs accenting her jade eyes and pale, smooth skin with a figured body to complete._

"_Y-You're a girl?" He asked bewildered with a hard blush._

"_No, I'm a hologram of one." She rolled her eyes when she saw the confused look on the boy's face. "Of course I'm a girl."_

"_B-But.. how are you a girl?"_

"_How are you a boy?" She retaliated back._

"_You were dressed like a guy."_

"_Because I wanted to."_

"_Why?" He asked._

"_Z. Now if you don't mind, I would like my shirt back." She said and stretched her free hand, her left, towards him. _

"_O-oh, here." He said, now understanding. "Sorry. I normally have that as a little 'welcoming present' for some of the newbies here. But I don't do it to the girls."_

"_That's good." She said, turning around and tying back the bandage around her chest. Etsuko turned his head to the side with his blush visible. She then searched through her suitcase for another shirt._

"_Isn't it ruined?" He asked coming off the counter._

"_What is?" She picked up a blue shirt and dressed herself in it._

"_The bandage thingy." He walked to where Hayato was._

"_No it's still good." She said and closed her suitcase with the ruined shirt and vest that was under, inside. "More importantly," She turned to him and stooped, facing him. "You are not to tell anyone of this okay?"_

"_Eh? Why not?"_

"_Because it's a secret. And I want to keep it that way."_

"_O-okay.. but," He said and a smile can be seen creeping up his face. "You have to buy me a year's worth of candy."_

_Hayato rolled her eyes. "Fine."_

"_Then deal." He said and shook hands with her._

"_Now can I have my wig and glasses back?" He grabbed her stuff from the counter and gave it to her, watching as she dressed herself back to before. "Thank you. So, what's your name?"_

"_Takenaka Etsuko."_

"_Nice to meet you Takenaka-kun. My name is Gokudera Hayato. I am being very nice here so don't make me regret it, okay? She said and smiled._

"_Y-yes." He stuttered, feeling fear from just watching that smile. "And call me Etsuko, Haya-chan." Gokudera's eye twitched from the nickname but allowed him._

"_Alright, then Etsu-kun." Etsuko smiled. "Now, for such a cute child, you should be nice and friendly to people. But I'll forgive you because of that cuteness and awww chubbiness._

"_Eh?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Hayato woke up and glanced at the wall clock above and behind the TV. Seeing it was after one and she was supposed to meet at Tsuna's house at half twelve, she jumped also waking the boy lying on her though it looks like he was caught in a bear trap than soundly and freely sleeping.

"Woops, late for studying. Get up Etsu-kun." She said patting the now awakening boy.

"Get up? You were the one that clamped onto me." But she just shrugged.

Running into the shower and occupying the bathroom for half an hour, she came back out dressed in her usual wear except for her wig and sunglasses that were on the counter.

_Ding. Ding._

They heard the doorbell. Etsuko checked who it was through the peep-hole with a stool that was next to the door, holding up a plant.

Hayato heard Etsuko release a snicker. "What?"

"Looks like your date is here. Must've gotten worried and personally came to pick you up." Gokudera was all fixed and looked like her normal self, well to the others. She picked up her keys, cell phone and wallet and stuffed them into the various pockets of her jeans.

Walking out to the hallway she smacked Etsuko when passing by him and placed the stool aside. "You leaving one time?" She asked him.

"Nah." Was his reply.

"Then, lock up when you're leaving." She heard him snicker again. "What?"

"You make it sound as if I'm living here."

"Well you practically do." She replied and finished slipping on her sneakers.

_DingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDingDing..._

"I'm gonna punch that bastard." She said and walked out, leaving a smiling Etsuko behind.

She opened the door and landed a blow to the raven's face and walked passed him.

"What was that for?" Yamamoto said, holding his head back in efforts to cease his nosebleed.

"Your idiocy doesn't only affect you sometimes."

"Huh?"

"Pole."

"Pol-? Ow!" Yamamoto crashed into a pole, hitting his head in the process though Gokudera just kept walking.

"Anyway why were you stupid enough to walk here?" She asked when he caught up.

"Oh Tsuna was getting worried and told me to see if everything was okay. I told him you'd be fine but he tends to over-think to minor situations."

"Whatever." '_Awww, cute, kind, sweet and selfless. Now if Etsu would be more like that._' Gokudera's inner mind spoke.

"Pole."

"Eh? Ow!" Yamamoto bumped into another.

* * *

Didn't so much like the scene where Etsuko finds out about Hayato. It made her too easy for the number one assassin. I'll maybe rewrite it some other time but I'll leave it for now. Moving on.. THANKS to those who supported my story by favoring and following and of course, **SPECIAL THANKS** to

**DRIKA-VERAS** for reviewing! You rock! (Yeah, was thinking about that but figured since she's the number one assassin, she'd know like Reborn did.)

Don't forget to REVIEW! It's nice to get them.

Ja..

Mata ne, minna!


	9. Favours

This one's shorter.. Sorry for the wait guys. I've been caught up in some other fanfiction..-s. Anyway hope you ENJOY~!

DISCLAIMER! KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME SINCE AMANO AKIRA MADE IT UP!

* * *

"What happened Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked shocked and worried seeing the dark red blotch on asked boy's forehead with a few drops of blood trailing down.

"Ahaha, just hit a pole or two on the way here." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yamamoto," He heard Gokudera call out. She put four of her fingers from her left hand up in front of his face. "How many fingers am I holding up." Though it didn't sound like a question.

"Umm.. eight?" He hesitantly said while squinting and moving closer to her hand for clearance.

"Heh, figured." Gokudera concluded.

"Eh? What's wrong with Yamamoto? Is he okay? Should I call an ambulance? I can get his dad on the phone as soon as possible." Tsuna said continuously.

Gokudera just blinked a few times before trying to hide a snicker. '_He really does overreact. But that makes him even more cuter!_' Her mind squealed a little. "Relax, he just has a minor concussion."

"Is that bad?" Tsuna asked almost panicking.

"No." She simply replied.

"Oh, good. But you must've hit you head pretty hard for it too bleed from hitting two poles." Tsuna said staring at Yamamoto's bruise.

"Five." Gokudera stated.

"Eh?"

"Five. He ran into Five."

"F-Five?! S-shouldn't he be in a hospital now then?!" Though Gokudera just shrugged. Tsuna took Yamamoto by the hand and pulled him outside.

"Eh? Where are we going?" Yamamoto asked.

"To the hospital. Gokudera-kun, are you coming?" Gokudera just sighed and walked to them.

* * *

"Well it's nothing serious. Just a bit of a bump." The doctor said using a flash-light like device to look in Yamamoto's eyes. Yamamoto was now sitting on an operation table with Tsuna next to him and Gokudera leaning on the wall next to the door which was located in front of them. "Don't let him sleep and he'll be just fine."

Tsuna sighed hearing his friend would be okay. "Is that all?" He asked.

"Mhm. Only give him water, a lot, and light meals."

"And when can he sleep?" Tsuna asked, watching Yamamoto.

"About noon tomorrow. And don't touch the bandages until you sleep." The doctor advised seeing Yamamoto's hand going to his forehead.

"Haha, sorry." He said and laid his hand back to his sides on the table.

"Alright. Thank you." Tsuna said and bowed.

"No problem at all." He replied and walked out.

"Well, I'll talk to your dad about this and-oh.. right... Your dad went on a cruise." Tsuna said slowly, just remembering. "I'll just call Reborn and ask him if I can stay over by you tonight." And walked to the far side of the room with his phone already by his ear.

"It was pretty fun seeing you a bit loopsy through." Gokudera said as she walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"Haha, probably." He replied.

"Well, I can't come over. Reborn says that I'm getting too twisty... What does that even mean?" He murmured the last part. "And you'll be interfering with his sleep if your up and about by us."

'_This isn't going to turn out well for me, is it?_'

"Gokudera-kun, I'm really sorry to do this to you but can you watch over Yamamoto till tomorrow? Please?"

'_I knew it..._'

"I'm sorry but I have no time to babysit." She formally refused.

"Please? I'll make it up to you. Anything, just please until tomorrow." Tsuna pleaded.

Gokudera was a little taken back. "Why are you so anxious?" She asked curious.

"I just want to make sure he's safe. That he's alright." Tsuna replied.

"Why?"

"Because, he's my best friend and we always look out for each other, no matter what." Gokudera was shocked but a small smile, though invisible to the naked eye, found its way to her lips.

"I am a stranger. Are you sure it's okay to trust your precious person to me?" Tsuna wasted no time in nodding his head.

"You're someone Reborn knows and trusts for us to be around, that's more than enough plus, I can tell you won't do anything bad to him."

"And how can you?" She asked.

"I just can." He said and smiled though not soon after it turned into a hurt puppy act. "Please? If you don't," He paused to wipe his eyes. "I don't know what I would do." When Tsuna looked up, Gokudera felt lightning struck dead on her heart as tears fell from Tsuna's eyes and his mouth formed a frown.

'_…_'

"..." Yup both inside and outside, Gokudera was speechless. Seeing something so cute be hurt like that, how could she resist?! Instead, she just turned on her heel and walked out. But before she could even touch the door, she heard weeping.

'_Just ignore it, it's fake after all. Just. Ignore._' Though her thoughts weren't much of a help when she turned the knob, heard wails and a thump. Turning around, she saw Tsuna on the ground, hands covering his face and shaking uncontrollably. '_… Argghhhh.._'

"...Fine. I'll do it."

"Yes!" Tsuna shouted excitedly and jumped up in victory. _All _traces of sadness gone. Gokudera just exasperatedly sighed. "Isn't that great, Yamamoto?" Tsuna said, smile full force.

"..."

"Eh? Yamamoto?" Tsuna opened his eyes, saw Yamamoto dozing off and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him roughly. "Yamamoto! Wake up! Don't sleep! Yamamoto!" The tired boy opened his eyes and looked at Tsuna with a smile.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" He said trying to wake up fully. Tsuna sighed.

"Don't sleep. You can't, the doctor said so." He lectured.

"Haha.. sorry."

'_It's only two in the afternoon and you're sleeping...?_'

"Anyway, Gokudera-kun's going to be watching over you to make sure you don't fall asleep."

"Really? Thanks!"

'_Urgh, I'm getting a headache._'

"Whatever."

* * *

They walked up to Yamamoto's house behind the sushi bar. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto, getting impatient after two minutes of standing.

"Well?" She irritably asked.

"Hm?" He asked confused.

"The keys." She said simply.

"Oh." Gokudera rolled her eyes at that, wondering if she could really take over twelve hours of this idiot. An added two minutes of Yamamoto searching left her with a growing migraine. He fisted his right hand and bumped it down to his flatly laid left, remembering something. "They're inside."

Gokudera desperately searched for an outlet around her. Finding none, she breathed and calmed herself. "How can you... Why would you leave your keys _inside _when you know you were coming back home?" She changed the question when she was about to insult him. "Or why would you lock the door without checking if the keys were on you? No, how did you lock the door without the keys?"

"I didn't lock the bottom." He replied.

"And we can't break in since there's a security system." Tsuna added.

'_A security check for a sushi bar?_'

"Gokudera-kun? Is there any way he can stay by you?" Tsuna asked.

"No." She simply replied.

"Please? If you don't..." Tsuna sniffed in a way to show he was crying. "I don't know what to do.." Before he could start wailing, she reluctantly agreed.

"Haha." Yamamoto laughed, bringing her annoyance to a higher level.

* * *

Gokudera slid the key into the lock and turned it. Hearing and feeling the click, she pulled it out and turned the knob, opening the door and letting Yamamoto go first.

"Nice place." Yamamoto complemented, moving over to sit on the couch. Gokudera just rolled her eyes.

"You can watch TV, the remote is there and help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Do not go into my bathroom or bedroom until I'm back. If you need to go, then do it outside. Do you understand me?" She said, the door open behind her.

"Haha, sure. But where are you going?" He asked.

"Downstairs for a bit." She replied and left. Yamamoto just laid back on the couch and turned on the TV.

Gokudera walked down to the first floor from the third, which is the highest, floor and to the administration office. There she saw Etsuko playing with a yo-yo.

"You can actually be behaved? That's shocking." She said as she went closer to the desk he had his foot up on while he sat in the chair behind it.

"At least I don't strangle kids to death with just a hug." He retorted and stopped his yo-yo when he heard Gokudera.

"Haha, very funny." She said dully with sarcasm lacing. "I need you to do something for me."

"Hmm.. What's in it for me?" He smirked knowing this is only the second time Gokudera ever came to him for a favour, the first of course being to keep her secret; a secret.

She sighed. "What do you want." She asked though didn't came out as a question.

He put his left hand, since his right currently held the yo-yo, and cupped his chin; thinking. "A motorcycle and one hundred dollars." He came to a conclusion.

"Do I look rich to you? And you're too young and inexperienced to have a motorcycle." She replied.

"Then I'll learn."

"How?"

"I know a friend."

She sighed again. "No."

"Okay, how about the motorcycle and ninety bucks."

"No motorcycle and ten dollars." She negotiated.

"Eighty and the motorcycle."

"Twenty and still no."

"Okay, a bike and seventy."

She pause for a while, thinking of the offer and came to the conclusion. "Fine. The bike and fifty dollars. Take it or leave it."

"Deal." He agreed and sat up. "Now what's this favour of yours?" She sighed again at her now growing headache and at Etsuko.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys and for enduring these boring chapters. *sigh* I'll make it up to you in the next chapter.. I hope.. Anyway, **THANKS** to all who favored and followed this story! I really appreciate it! So, REVIEW please and until next time,

Mata ne, minna!


	10. Feelings

Yayy! I posted this one fast! Anyway ENJOY~!

DISCLAIMER! KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN CAN NEVER BELONG TO ME SO DON'T EVEN BOTHER THINKING... IT ALL GOES TO AMANO AKIRA!

* * *

"How much, exactly, do you know about me?"

"Other than the facts; you're an assassin; known as The Red Tiger and..."

"And what?"

"You're on a mission. Other than those, nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes. Do you not believe me?"

Gokudera sighed. "Of course I don't. It's obvious you know."

"And how is it obvious?" The person sitting opposite her inquired.

"You can fool others with that but don't expect it to fully pass by the number one assassin." A smirk came across the other.

"Shouldn't even have thought it would. Gokudera.. -chan." She sighed again. "Is that all you wanted to ask or get out of me?" Said person spoke though knew there was more.

"Yes." But she wouldn't carry on and the being could tell. "Then I'll be leaving now. I appreciate the hospitality."

"My pleasure. So was that all you came to me for? Confirmation?"

"Yes." And she got up. "Thank you for your time, Reborn."

Reborn nodded his head. "Though shouldn't you be babysitting Yamamoto?"

"I took care of that. No need for your concern." She said and left, leaving a smirking baby behind.

_**Flashback**_

"_Deal." He agreed and sat up. "Now, what's this favour of yours?" She sighed again at her now growing headache and at Etsuko._

"_Your cousin had a little injury caused by stupidity. Nothing serious but he has to stay awake until tomorrow, noon. I'm supposed to look over him since the others couldn't but I wanted to do something today and I need you too take my place for a while." She explained._

"_What thing?" He asked._

"_Something I need to take care of. He's in my apartment watching TV. Now go there fast before he dozes off again. And if that happens," She said the last part in an exaggerated horror way. "He might never wake again." _

_She saw Etsuko shiver and his colour drained from him face as he dashed off._

_'Wait... He would've done that for free.. Urghh, what is wrong with me. I can't even think clearly." She held her head._

_**End of Flashback**_

'_That was common sense.. So why did I just go on negotiating?_' Gokudera was in deep thought as she walked back to her apartment. She's a girl of a sharp mind, so she could walk through town sleepwalking to her destination but why didn't she think of something as simple as knowing Etsuko wouldn't even think of demanding a price if Yamamoto was injured? The question may be stupid and simple but to her, it wasn't normal.

She stopped her thoughts when she felt herself nearing her apartment. As she touched the knob, she felt her mind give a 'buzz' and her thoughts and conscience went hazy; like TV with static, but disappeared after a second.

She turned the knob and was greeted by a.. was playful the word?.. sight. Etsuko on Yamamoto's back, riding him like a cowboy.

"What are you doing?" She asked staring at them in a 'stop the idiocy' dull look.

"Playing cowboy! Why don't you j-"

"I'll pass." She said and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and going to her bedroom.

"Gokudera?" She was stopped by the voice before she could open the door.

"What?"

"Can I use the bathroom now?"

"..." Gokudera just stared at him for a while. "I told you if you wanted to go, go outside."

"But I'm more comfortable with a toilet."

"Fine, give me five minutes." She said and walked to the bathroom, clearing out anything that indicates 'a girl was here'. Finished she came back out and give him the okay.

When the door closed, a conversation started between the remaining two.

"So, you have to watch over him, huh." Etsuko said with a smirk.

Gokudera just ignored him.

"You have to stay up all night with him too. Dark, just the two of you, alone. I wonder, what could happen?"

"What kind of movies do you watch?" She asked suspicious.

"Just movies." She looked at him still suspicious, making a mental note to check his room."

The door opened and revealed a very happy Yamamoto. '_What the hell? Does he turn sonic in there?_' Gokudera thought in disbelief at how fast Yamamoto was done.

"Anyway, I should go now." Etsuko said, sneaking a smirk and a wink at Gokudera who just rolled her eyes even though no one could see.

"Just go." She said.

"Eager, aren't you?" Etsuko replied.

"You're annoying me."

"So I'm distracting you so much, I'm annoying you. Interesting."

"Go. Just go." Gokudera said and pushed him to the exit.

"Haha, you guys seem close." Yamamoto said. They both watched each other then Yamamoto.

'_There's kinda a reason.._' They thought in sync.

"I'm keeping you two back too long. I'm off then. Bye~" He sang the last part, winked at Gokudera and left.

"Eh? Keeping us back from what?"

"Nothing. More importantly, do you have any clothes at Tsuna's?"

"Eh? Why?"

"So we can dress the neighbour's dog." She sarcastically said. "What do you think why?"

"But wouldn't my clothes be too big?" She just stared... Just stood there, staring at him.. with such focused eyes.. that clearly states... 'ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF AN IDIOT?!'... and calmly too. (Note sarcasm.) "Eh? What's wrong?"

"...Let's just go."

"Okay." He replied and followed her out the apartment. When Yamamoto came out, she closed and locked the door. '_How the heck am I going to STAY AWAKE with him until tomorrow WITHOUT inflicting damage onto him or possibly losing my mind?_'

* * *

They sat in the living room waiting for Tsuna to come back with Yamamoto's clothes that he kept there for unprepared sleepovers.

"Here." Tsuna said as he handed a bag to Yamamoto.

"Thanks Tsuna."

"Mhm."

"Then, we'll be going." Gokudera said and walked out with Yamamoto following.

"Bye Tsuna!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Gokudera pulled her keys out and stuck it in the lock, turning it. Opening the door, she walked first and told Yamamoto to close the door behind him.

As she walked into the living room and turned to the kitchen, she was greeted by a sight that left her speechless.

"Waw." Yamamoto said as he saw what Gokudera saw.

In the kitchen, on the dining table, there was a red cloth over it, two plates placed on the opposite of each other, utensils and napkins decorating them, a white vase with a red rose in it in the middle of the table and candles set on the far opposite sides of the vase, from the rose and a few pots on the stove with a delicious odor emitting from it. The lights were dimmed down but the candles lighted the area, taking over the job though romantically. Two wine glasses were positioned at each plate's end and a bucket with a wine bottle soaking in ice.

"Y-Yamamoto, could you excuse me for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure, but can I eat first? I'm really hungry."

"Y-yeah."She said wondering if he wasn't phased by this, then again, thinking it over; he is an idiot. She walked out the apartment and to a building behind the administration office. An old woman opened the door and greeted her as she did the same.

"Is Etsu here?" She asked.

"Yes dear, he's in his room. Come on in."

"Thanks." She said and walked in and moved down the hallway and upstairs. She turned right and went into the first room there. She knocked. Etsuko opened the door and a smirk found its way onto his lips, allowing her to go in.

"So, how's it going?" He asked as he sat in his desk's chair.

"One: How the heck did a thirteen year old get all that stuff?"

"I know people." He replied swirling in his chair.

"What kind of people-.. never-mind. Why did you do that?" She asked.

"I just thought that maybe, if I did that and you guys spend some time together, you'd love him and tell him your secret. And you two would end up together."

"Why would you want us together?"

He expression turned a little dark, showing sadness. "Because I like you. And of course I like Takeshi-nii, so if you guys get together, then it'd feel like a family. Both my parents died and you and Takeshi-nii are like a big brother and sister to me."

Gokudera's eyes and voice softened and she took off her sunglasses. "I'm glad you think of me as your sister and I like you too but you can't just push two people together and expect them to fall in love."

"But how else would they?" He asked looking desperate. Gokudera couldn't help but felt soft for him.

"By their feelings toward each other. Feelings that grow from their own hearts, not from the pressure from others. I understand you want us together but I'm not going to tell him about my secret and I honestly and truthfully don't see myself having feelings for him or having that kind of relationship."

"But you don't know! What if in the future you do?" He asked with tears slowly gathering in his eyes.

"That's true I can't predict the future. But I'm sure I'll never feel that way about him. I'm sorry Etsu but I doubt any possibilities of that." She said. Seeing his tears were overflowing now, she went in front of him, stooped down and pulled him in her embrace, trying to soothe him.

"...I-I'm sorry I tried to f-force you together." He said or tried between whimpers.

"It's alright. You want to come up and have dinner with us?" He just shook his head in response. "Okay. But how did you make all that food?" She asked as he was calming down now. "Grandma taught me when I was younger."

"Hmm," She hummed smiling. "Then I can't wait to try it."

"Really?" He asked looking excited.

"Mhm."

"Tell me what you think of it after. Don't forget." He said now happy.

"I won't." She chuckled and got up. "Then, I'm going."

"Okay." She turned to the door and before she could turn the knob, Etsuko spoke. "Thanks Haya-chan."

"No problem." She said and exited.

When she left their building, she was hit by cool wind and looked up at the night's sky, letting out an exasperated sigh. '_This is why I don't get close to people during missions._'

* * *

Aww poor Etsuko! Though I felt this was a bit of a jump, nothing else came to my mind considering this was plaguing it. Anyway, the studying scene was supposed to come since last chapter but.. somehow.. it got postponed.. Seriously, don't ask how 'cause I have no idea o.o...  
Moving on, seriously, **THANKS** to all those who favored and followed this story and **SPECIAL** (Yeah they get special ones)** THANKS** to:

**DRIKA-VERAS **(I think it's both..)

**RIN ICE MIYAKO**

And

**HALOCRAZZE** (Could be XD)

FOR REVIEWING!

If you review you get a special thanks too *smirks*

Mata ne, minna!


	11. Games

I have nothing to say up here so... ENJOY~!

DISCLAIMER! KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN DOES NOT, I REPEAT, DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. ALL GOES TO AMANO AKIRA.

* * *

Gokudera placed her glasses back on and headed to her apartment. Reaching there, she saw everything the same, the candles lighting the room and Yamamoto on one side eating.

"You're not going to turn the lights on?" She asked walking to the table. Seeing the food, her stomach gave a signal of want, to which Yamamoto laughed.

"Why, when you went through all the trouble? That would be a waste. Just like my pops always say; appreciate whatever comes your way, even if it's outside your liking." He said then going in for another bite. "And this food is great."

"Well, Etsu made it. So make sure to thank him after." She went to the light and flicked it on.

"Haha, I will." He said not minding the change.

They ate in Yamamoto's stories and jokes to which Gokudera just ignored. After he cleaned the dishes and tidied up while Hayato was in the shower, he sat down and turned the TV on.

Gokudera came back out in a sweat pants and sweater. "Shower's free." She announced.

"Eh? You don't have baths?" He asked as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

"No." Though he just laughed and disappeared into the room. Moving into the kitchen to clean up the mess, she saw the job had already been done. '_He finally did something, well, not stupid._'

After a while, Yamamoto came back out and flopped down on the couch. "There are energy drinks in the fridge. Help yourself to some if you get sleepy." She said and walked to her bedroom.

"Wait." She stopped at the call right at her door. "You're not staying up too?" He asked.

"No." She replied but before she could continue into the room, he spoke again.

"Come on, it'll be fun! We could play games or tell stories or watch some movies-"

"No."

"But I really might end up falling asleep even with the energy drinks since I do morning practices and sometimes drink them." He stopped her before she could move again.

Not in the mood to argue, she complied and sat on the opposite side of the couch he was on.

"What game should we play?... Hmm.. How about Monopo-"

"No." She interrupted.

"Then Scrabb-"

"No."

"Chess-?"

"Let me save you the trouble of any further attempts. I have no board games so, no."

"Aww.." He said feigning a look of sadness, to which Gokudera just rolled her eyes. "Then, do you have-?"

"Neither cards."

"Haha. It's like you're reading my mind."

"Easy guess."

"What about 'What am I'?" He asked in a thinking position, right hand cupping his chin while the left is folded across his chess with his right elbow resting on it.

"No." She simply replied.

"You don't play much games do you? At Tsuna's, it's always games..."

'_Oh great, he's rambling again._'

"But they are fun. The kid really knows how to entertain you."

"Kid?" She asked.

"Yeah, at Tsuna's. The one in the suit and hat. You met him at Tsuna's house, remember?"

'_Oh, __the hitman._'

"Oh! I got it!" Yamamoto shouted as he thumped his fisted right hand onto his laid out left. "How about 'Would you rather-'?"

"What's that?" She asked.

"You don't know that game?"

"No. that's why I asked." She said, annoyance already flying back.

"It's fun and simple. You ask the other what they would rather do between two choices which are really over-the-top or unnatural." He explained.

"Like?"

"Like say if I'm to ask you now. It would be like; Would you rather..." He started pausing to think. "Jump in front of a speeding bus or... jump into a house on fire? And you pick either."

".. That's ridiculous.."

"That's the game."

"Whatever." She said in a not caring tone.

"I'll start first. Would you rather.. jump off a cliff or.. get moulded by a bear?" Gokudera's inner self just rolled her eyes at the stupidity of this game.

"Jump off a cliff."

"Why?"

"Because there's still a chance of living. By some miracle." She added seeing he was about to ask 'How'.

"That's true. Now your turn." He said excitingly. Gokudera just grunted and carried on.

"Would you rather.. be electrified or.. I don't know.. drown yourself?"

"Haha, electrified."

"Why?"

"Because you might still be alive. If you drown yourself, that's a definite chance of no survival."

'_Well what do you know. He actually does have a brain._' She though, a _bit_ impressed.

"Okay, my turn. Would you rather fly out of a plane without a parachute or lay in a field of poisonous snakes?"

"Looks like you had that one for a while."

"Haha yeah."

"Then, plane. If I land in water, there's a survival chance or in a few trees that can slow my fall."

"True. Your turn."

"Alright. Would you rather, jump in a lake of crocodiles or.. stand in front of a hungry lion?"

"Oohh, a hard one." He commented with a smile. "I guess.. lion."

"How come?"

"Well maybe I can get out alive. I don't know how but I think there's a possibility."

"Okay, your call." She said and the night went on like that. Not noticing she was secretly having fun.

* * *

It's two thirty in the morning and they moved to another game. Before they played a different game, YES/NO where you have to answer the other's yes/no questions WITHOUT yes/no. Of course Gokudera won that round. Now they are playing LTQ- Literal Thinking Questions where one tells a story and the other figures out the explanation or main of it using questions and the teller can only reply yes, no or not important.

For example: A man lives on the 10th floor of a block of flats. Every morning he gets in the lift, goes down to the ground floor gets in his car and goes to work. When he returns from work he gets into the lift goes to the 7th floor and then walks the rest of the way to his flat using the stairs. Why? Answer: He is a dwarf and can only reach the button for the 7th floor.

* * *

"A ruler." Gokudera answered at the boy sitting about twenty inches from her.

"You're really good at these games."

"Or maybe you're just bad at them." Gokudera said, a _small_ smile on her face. And by _small_, I mean not visible really.

"Haha.." They both leaned back into the couch and stayed quiet for a while.

"Why do you wear those sunglasses anyway? Don't you get tired of it?" He asked.

"I wear it because I want to and if I want to then I don't get tired of it." Yamamoto sneaked a glance at her direction, staring at the glasses. "What?" She asked seeing his eyes hardly on hers.

"I'm curious of how your eyes or how you look without the sunglasses." He said, his brows scrunched.

"Like normal eyes." She turned back to the TV in front of her, watching the Tom and Jerry cartoon. The next thing she knew was a buzz in her mind, similar to the ones she previously got but stronger. When it disappeared, she felt her face a bit lighter and her vision clearer. Looking to her left, she saw Yamamoto, staring in shock and sunglasses in his hands.

Realizing what happened, she took her glasses and placed them back on. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked. After more than a minute, Yamamoto still held his same expression. "Hey." She called when there was no change, movement or answer. She moved closer and snapped her fingers in front of him then gave a light tap on the side of his face when there was no answer. He abruptly came back when he felt something hit his face. "What's wrong with you? Had a heart attack?" She asked confused at his behaviour for that moment.

"E-eh? N-no. Uhh... What?" Like he just woken up in an unknown place, he stuttered.

"You need an energy drink? You look out of it." She said, staring him down with hunched eyebrows.

"Uhh.. Yeah.. T-thanks." As she walked to the kitchen, she could hear him deeply breathe.

'_Did he see something? I can't even remember, no, I don't __even kno__w when he took the glasses off... Though... I need to know what th__ose.. sluggish moments are__. Urgh, I need some sleep._'

She walked back and handed the can to Yamamoto, though with suspicion as he carefully watched her. "I'm going to sleep. Fine out here?" She asks but no response was given. "Oi!" He snaps out and carries his attention back to her. "I'm going to sleep. Are you okay out here?" She repeats.

"O-oh yeah. Uhh.. goodnight." He tuned back to the TV.

"Okay." She said slowly, noting his change in behaviour, walked to her room, locked the door and slid into her bed. She removed her sunglasses and wig and allowed her hair to loosely fall back onto the pillow with her. Pulling the cover over her, she stared at the ceiling before drifting away with a few troubling thoughts.

* * *

Ahh I miss Tom and Jerry.. I'm gonna watch it now..

Anyway **THANKS** guys for reading and favoring and following. And, of course, **SPECIAL THANKS** to:

(drumroll)

**DRIKA-VERAS**(Like we all didn't know that pure fact *smirks* though still hopefully *winks* and there's a high possibility it's true (Etsu) ...)

And

**KIRIMI HELLGREA **(Thank you! And I know right!)

FOR REVIEWING! You guys are awesome!

Until next time.. REVIEW!

Mata ne, minna!


	12. Suspicions

DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING! WELL EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND THE FEMININE GOKU... ALL BELONG TO AMANO AKIRA! I WILL BE HAVING A DISCLAIMER FOR EVERY CHAPTER I POST! MOSTLY TO REMIND YOU AND KINDA TO FILL THE NOTHINGNESS I HAVE TO SAY HERE THAT SOO SOMETIMES SERVE TO DISTRACT YOU!

* * *

**-Yamamoto's POV-**

'_Curiosity killed the cat, huh. People should really take that into consideration._' Right now, I am lying on Gokudera's couch. I've stared at the ceiling for who knows how long now. Really wish I hadn't take off his sunglasses.

_**Flashback**_

"_Like normal eyes." He said and turned back to the TV. I know I shouldn't but.._

_I reached my hands out and pulled the sunglasses off though he looked dazed and stiff when I did it. 'Green eyes..'_

_Badump_

_**End of Flashback**_

I sighed. This shouldn't sound right. But.. I..

It's just.. as I saw those eyes.. those green, jaded eyes.. I.. somehow got.. lost in them. I swear it made my heart skipped a beat. But.. I can't get those eyes out of my mind.. Those.. glossy, brilliant eyes and green too... Unique...

Ehh? Why am I... am I...smiling? I sighed again..

I want to sleep.. I can't.. Just drink the juice. Maybe it's the drink. Yeah that's it.. the drink...

.

.

.

I'll go for a walk instead. Again, I sighed.

A guy shouldn't think this way about another _guy_ right?

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Hayato got up and out of her bed, suddenly thirsty. She unlocked her door and just when she was about to turn the knob, she remembered; she was not alone in the apartment. She went back to her bedside, grabbed and dressed herself in her usual attire and walked outside. She saw the living room completely vacant.

'_Probably in the bathroom._'

As she headed for the kitchen, she sneaked a glance at the bathroom only to see the door wide open and no one inside.

'_Where is that idiot?_'

Turning to the kitchen wall clock, she saw it was half four in the morning. '_Is he an idio- what am I thinking, of course he is._' Just when she was about to head out, she heard the door opening then close with a following 'click'. From the hallway came a raven-haired boy deep-in-thought. "Oi, Yamamoto." She called. She caught when he jolted then eased into a calm attitude.

"Oh, Gokudera. What's up." He asked casually while he strode to the couch.

"What were you doing outside, even at this time?" She inquired grabbing a bottle of water from a shelf.

"Oh, sorry just went for a walk." He replied, eyes glued to the TV while turning it on.

"Are you okay?" Seeing him pressing the power button multiple times and not even looking at what he was doing was causing some suspicions in Gokudera.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, not stopping.

"Well, for starters, you're trying to turn on the TV with the stereo remote and it has no batteries."

"Oh.." He looked down seeing she was right as he was holding a remote labelled 'STEREO'. When she came to this apartment, little things like labelled stuff were provided. "Haha, whoops."

"Did you get hit by another pole?" She opened the bottle and took a sip of it.

"Huh? Oh, no, I just.. am really tired." He said grabbing the TV remote and switching it on.

Thinking she could find out what was wrong with him or what he's feeling inside by, of course, touching him; she stalked over to him. His eyes were still glued to the TV as if it was the only thing there. "Hey." She called and rested her hand on his shoulder. At that, her mind jumbled and that buzz was seemingly stronger, feeling nothing but thoughts fleeing and raging back in her mind, even her subconscious was going wild.

"Gokudera!" She snapped out with a hitched breath when she heard the desperate call of her name.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"Well, you've been gazing for three minutes now." Yamamoto said, facing the other who stiffly stood at the back of the couch. "Gokudera?" He called seeing as she was deep in her thoughts again.

"Do me a favour." She asked though sounded more as a demand than a question.

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered.

"Stand by the bathroom door. And follow my instructions."

"Okay." He did as she said. When he turned back around to face her, he saw her in the kitchen, as far away from him as possible.

"When I say walk, walk slowly to me. When I say stop, immediately stop. Got it?"

"Got it." He replied.

"Okay, now walk." Given the command, he carefully and timely inched closer to the other.

Gokudera closed her eyes and focused her attention to her mind. "Stop." She called, having him roughly stop two feet from her. "Walk." And he continued along. When he was a foot from her, she felt another buzz though only for a brief moment. After that, everything in a sense of normality was there. Opening her eyes, her breath hitched seeing the other only three inches from her. She stared in disbelief at the sight. '_I didn't even notice him, let alone feel him nor his presence. Being this close I would've definitely picked up on something. Wait, no.. I'd be probed __b__y my senses now. They're way too sensitive to not pick up on him. For God's sake I'd be able to spot a car from over a mile away... Something's wrong here.._'

She lifted her right arm and rested it on his shoulder, feeling him jolt with a few awkward movements but ignored. As her hand made contact, she felt that slight buzz again and then.. nothing. '_It's like there isn't even anything in front of me..._' She looked back at him. He was lightly nipping his index finger's nail from his left hand, on his cheek and sending his gaze to whatever was at the left of him.

She tightened her grip on him and felt that buzz but as his body told his shocked reaction, her senses were back to normal, though for the second the shock lasted, was the only time she got. When he adjusted to her tight lock, her mind shot back to before; where showing denial at what stood displayed to her.

'..._Yamamoto Takeshi... What are you?_'

"U-umm.." She shook out of her thoughts and focused on the guy in front of her. "Is.. um.. something wrong?" He asked.

"No. Thanks for your help. You can go back now." She said and walked back to the kitchen.

"Sure." He walked back to the couch and seated himself.

From the kitchen, Gokudera brought her right hand up to the side of her sunglasses and pressured a spot on the top, back corner; close to her ear. After a second, her lens changed to a dark red, analysing whatever she was looking at.

Finished with the analysis, the sunglasses was restored to it natural colour, leaving a set of drawings and writings on the lens. On the top left corner of her left lens, was his heartbeat rate and under that was his blood level. To the right of that showed his cholesterol level and so on. On her right lens, was all written information around the figure.

_'– Brain Stabilization: 96%.._

– _Heart Stabilization: 92%.._

– _Bodily __Stimulation__: __79__%.._

– _B-Bloo-od Fl-lo-w-w-w: No-t D-D-Dett-t-t-erm-mi-mine-e-e-d-d..' _At the blood flow reader, the words continuously shook.

'_Either_ s_omething __is__ jamming the__ sensors or something is jamming his blood flow.__ You can't have your blood flow disrupted __without any physical attachment or __when everything else __in your body__ works perfectly fine__. And other signals or technology doesn't bother this, even if __they're__ in use. So if there are no technological or physical interferences in your blood flow, then what is it?_' For a split second, she saw a flash of blue in his blood level presentation on her left lens. '_What was-..._' She focused her attention back to the figure.'..._Yamamoto Takeshi.._'

She looked at the wall clock which showed twenty past five. '_Eight__ hours again._' She timed until noon. She took off her sunglasses, pressed and area behind where she pressured earlier and when a red light flickered on behind; she set it down on the counter-top with it facing Yamamoto; recording. She went deeper into the kitchen where she wouldn't be seen and grabbed another bottle of water. She noticed her water spilled near the couch where she spaced out a bit and concluded she unconsciously dropped it.

After five minutes, the light flicked off. She took her sunglasses and placed them back on. "What are you watching?" She asked moving to the couch and sitting on the other end. He jumped a bit when she talked, as if in deep thought. She ignored it and enjoyed the Looney Tunes show. "You really like watching cartoons don't you?" She made conversation or at least tried.

"Y-yeah."

She sat back and enjoyed the show, also making a mental note to clean the mess with the bottle. Since she has carpets, the water would have already soaked in and dried, plus it was no threat since it was water. All she really wanted now was for tomorrow to come. She needed a chance to personally analyse her information.

* * *

Ahhhh, so tired.. It almost five AM here. *sigh* I need to sleep..

When I was writing this, it felt so secret agent-y like..

Anyway, it was soo hard doing Yamamoto's POV 'cause I didn't want it to be cliché like him telling what he's doing. I mean, he's not talking to us, heck, he doesn't even know we're here. We're just like probing his mind...

Moving on, **THANKS** to those who favored and followed my story and **SPECIAL THANKS **to those who REVIEWED!

**KIRIMI HELLGREA**

-(Yeah it really is and hopefully this was interesting for you.)

**DRIKA-VERAS**

-(Haha, that's why I put 'locked'. Sadly, it isn't time for her secret to be revealed to him just yet. But that is a pretty bad move.)

**HALOCRAZZE**

-(I felt that way too when my name was put up after reviewing a story. Haha, [I sound like Yama-kun XD] I did that too.. more than once.. most of them, just for fun.)

**LYLIA00**

-(You were right on the dot. Well, I guess you already figured that out since you read it, haha! And you're welcome.)

And...

...** GUEST** *clears throat*

-(I did write Yama-kun's POV as you've obviously read.. Why do I keep stating the obvious, I have no idea.. When you wrote that review, I laughed like waw.. It's like I'm going ahead of time..)

Anyway _**IMPORTANT!**_

Of course, the rest of the gang will be entering sooner or later, I'm not sure when but there's a need to know basis here.

I'll warn you, I am a Kyoko hater so if I'm to include her, Hayato would hate her and to be honest; she'd be kind of a bitch, if not then a complete one. So to all the Kyoko fans/lovers out there, I need to know if you're okay with this. If not, then she's a no-no in the fic.

By the way, I edited chapter one but nothing major, need to take note of or read over. Just a few errors like grammatical, spelling or sentence structures.

Since that's it,

Mata ne, minna!


	13. Mishaps

Sorry for the wait guys but I got distracted by school and well youtube... We all do so... But since this is a longer chapter, take it as an apology ^^''.. Anyway, don't think I have anything else to say so on we go!

**DISCLAIMER: **WE ALL KNOW IT DOESN'T BELONG TO ME AND THIS IS POSSIBLE BECAUSE OF THE OWNER, AMANO AKIRA.

* * *

As Gokudera walked out of her bedroom, she saw Yamamoto with a determined look directed to the TV, eyes red and bags sitting under. She checked her watch. "It's half twelve. You can sleep now, you know." As she had said that he fell back onto the couch and immediate snoring could be heard. She snickered a little and closed her door, making it to the kitchen counter to grab her keys. She walked back into the bedroom and carried a folded white sheet, came back out, closed the door behind her and covered Yamamoto with it. She took a sticky paper from the coffee table and stuck it on the table after jotting down on it. She then walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind her.

As she walked down to the second floor, she saw just the person she was looking for. "Etsu!" She called and went to him. He was holding a pie in one hand and a long thin stick in the other. "What are you doing?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Ah? Nothing!" He quickly tried to hide the pie behind him but failed when it fell and a paper banner shot out with, _'Good Morning, Haya-chan!'_ written on it and sprayed jelly all over the ground. Gokudera raised her eyebrow in a 'seriously?' way. "T-That.. I didn't do that." He quickly covered.

"You're the only one who calls me 'Haya-chan'." She replied back.

"Well.. I.. I don't know what you're talking about." He said in denial to which Gokudera rolled her eyes to.

"Whatever. Just go to your cousin. I'm going out for a while. He's sleeping on the couch inside so look over him and by that I mean, make sure he doesn't go near anything that sells my secret. Got it?"

"What's in it for me?" He asked folding his arms in a demanding way.

"A punch with the price of six hits or a kick at three. Choose your pick or if you'd like I'd offer both." She said showing and telling more demand than him.

"I-I'll just do it for free." He went back into his normal position.

"Great. Now, I'm off."

"Bye." And she left with that.

"Etsuko! Come help me with a few chores!" Called his grandmother.

"Coming baa-chan!" He replied. '_It's almost one so he fell asleep like an hour ago. It'll take him a couple more to get up so I have time to spare._' He thought and scurried to his grandmother.

* * *

Yamamoto groaned as he pushed himself off the couch, now sitting. Looking around he saw no one. As he was about to get up, he spotted a small, yellow, square paper stuck on the table with writing on it.

_Talk to Etsu._

Was all that was written.

'_Etsuko?_' Though he just shrugged when he realized no one was there and got up, placing the paper back onto the table.

* * *

After washing up, he went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of milk. Looking at the clock he saw it was almost six. '_Wonder where Gokudera went._' He thought while staring at her bedroom door. Suddenly interested and curious he put down his half empty cup and slowly walked to the front of the door. Stopping abruptly, he blinked a few times. '_Eh? What was I doing?_' He put a finger to his chin and thought for a while before letting it go.

He focused back onto the door. '_It's weird though. Since I was here, it looked like Gokudera was making sure I didn't see inside there. Maybe he doesn't like people in his room... or he's hiding something.._' He gasped. '_Like a person._' He thought again. '_Haha, that's not possible.. It's not nice parading on other's business. I should just leave.._' He turned around.

.

.

.

'_Maybe just a peek. Just in case. For emergency's sake._' His hand hesitantly but excitedly grabbed the knob, slowly turning it.

_Click_

The door opened and he slowly and quietly pushed it open...

"What are you doing?"

He jumped at the voice and slammed the door shut, turning abruptly around."I wasn't doing anything!" He guiltily shouted but relaxed seeing who it was.

"That's Haya-chan's room. What were you gonna do?" Etsu asked accusingly.

"Umm.. Nothing.. just, was looking for a person.." He replied then strode over to the couch.

"But Haya-chan's not home.

"Oh.. Okay.. Haha" He said trying to brush the subject away. "Hey, why do you call Gokudera 'Haya-chan'?"

"Oh.. well.. He seems girly to me so I call him that." He covered.

"Really? He's kinda brute to me. Haha." Etsu slowly nodded in understanding.

Before either could speak, the sound of a closing door caught their attention.

"Etsu, if you're-.." She stopped seeing the two pairs of eyes on her. "You're awake."

"Yup." Yamamoto replied with a grin.

"Anyway, which ever one of you it was, don't leave my door open while you're inside." She said, placing the two brown paper bags filled with stuff that she came in with, on the kitchen counter.

"Sorry." Etsu apologized. "But you're back late."

"I had something else to take care of and it took some time." She explained. "Yamamoto, you do know that you can go back home, right?" She started unpacking the bags and packing its contents in their rightful places.

"Oh.. yeah.. about that.." He scratched the back of is head, looking down to the floor with a sheepish smile. "My dad won't be back until next week." He confessed.

"And?"

"Um, well.."

"You can stay by Tsuna right?" She packed away the bags.

"But the kid said that I'd distur-"

"If you're awake all night. Well, you don't need to be so I'm sure you can go back."

"Haha, yeah." He said a bit awkwardly.

"Well, I'll be leaving soon so you should get ready."

"Etsuko?!" Came a voice from far outside.

"Sorry guys, gotta go!" He said while walking out, not missing the nods of the other occupants in the room. As he turned his head to the front, he caught something to the side of his view; on Gokudera. Taking a closer look without moving closer or since her attention was on her phone when it suddenly rang out for an incoming mail, he saw a spot of dark red that was very similar to blood. He froze for a second at the realization but caught himself before arousing any suspicion and ran out to his grandmother; who called.

"I am going to take a shower. When I'm leaving, you'll be leaving too so be ready." She said and headed to the bathroom, missing the slight blush on the other's face at the mention of bathroom.

When Gokudera disappeared, Yamamoto slapped himself and sighed. "_I shouldn't be thinking about him that way!_' He got up and gathered his things.

A couple of minutes later, Gokudera came out; went to her room and came back out with a black gym bag hanging on her left shoulder.

"I didn't know you work out, Gokudera." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah. You ready?" She asked while grabbing her keys.

"Yup." He replied and picked his bag up and went to the exit. "But why do you exercise so late?"

"Because I want to." She said and walked out, locking the door behind her but not before shutting everything off inside.

* * *

Gokudera lazily shook herself out of bed and walked outside, her hair messed but still elegant; flowing to her sides, her vest crumbled, breasts set free underneath though supported by a bra and a short, black leather skirt loosely clinging to her waist and the bit of thigh it's accessed. She had a black leather jacket hanging from her elbows, slipping down and almost knee-height black, leather and 2 inched heeled boots contacting with the floor as she moved. Also with a nice shade of Burberry, velvet lipstick; staining her lips, mascara darkening her eyes; forcing the green to pop more and light foundation running along her skin. All in all, she was, as they would say, a fox.

As she exited, she was greeted with a gasp and eyes trailing her entire body. Looking up and shoving the sleep away, she realizes she was not alone and worse yet, with the last person she would want there at this moment.

"Yamamoto?" Said boy was right now, behind a stove, pot handle in one hand and spatula in the other. He stared agape at what came out from his said to be friend's room. For the past five minutes, he hadn't made any move or change in expression. His eyes filled with awe and glued to the girl presented.

He snapped out from his reverie when the pot shot a Spackle of it's contents at him.

"U-umm.. H-Hi. Uhh, w-who are you? If you don't mind me asking that is! I'm perfectly fine if you don't want to tell me but.. uhh-"

"What are you doing here?" She asked in her normal voice. She wasn't even listening to his earlier rant.

"I-I'm staying here w-with my friend Gokudera" He explained, averting his eyes and trying to force back down the blush on his face.

"What are you talking about; staying here? Your time's up here. You're supposed to be by Tsu-" She paused when some of her long bangs; from the side, flew past her eyes when she turned to go to the bathroom. '_Shit..._' She inwardly cursed. She slowly turned back around to Yamamoto and seeing he was confused, she said the first thing that popped into her mind to continue. "Hi." She inwardly face-palmed at her response.

"H-hello. Umm.. I-I was wondering.. a bit.. who are you?" He shyly asked.

"..Hayato..'s sister." Boy, was she glad she spoke in her girl voice before.

"Gokudera has a sister? I never knew." He said in thought.

"Yes, yes he does." She continued, a _bit _panicked.

"Wait, do you know me?" He asked snapping out of his little daze, not focusing any-more on the inappropriately dressed woman in front of him.

"Hm?" She prolonged to come up with something suitable.

"Well, you called me when you came out of the room." He replied, confused.

'_The one time your idiocy is useful and you go against it._' Her mind spoke. "My.. brother told me about you. He also said something about an idiot who goes around barging into people's places without a warning and states their presence like it was completely natural." She said in one breath, hiding the gaining anger and annoyance raising within her.

"Haha, yeah that does sound like him."

"Yup. Yeah it does. So..?" She asked waiting for an answer.

"Huh?"

"My brother, he said you're not supposed to be here now so he asked me, to ask you; why you're here."

"Oh I sent him a text last night to tell him since he wasn't answering his phone. I thought he got it. Is he still in the room? Goku-!"

"No! No." She hastily interrupted. "He went out.. Early. That's why he told me to ask you."

"Really? I don't think I saw him." He said, going back into his thoughts. "What time did he leave?"

"What time did you get up?" She slowly asked.

"Hmm about four, I think."

"Then two.. thirty.. -he went out." She replied.

"That's really early! Even for me!" He said surprised.

"Well, a friend needed him." She realized that it stopped him from any further questions.. well from this subject. He jumped a little in wonderment; looking at her face. "What?"

"I just realized, you and Gokudera look almost identical. Actually, you look pretty much so." He answered, scrunching up his brows.

"We're siblings so we would."

"But you look like the same person. Haha, he could pretend to be a girl and would look like you-"

"We're.. twins." She interrupted just in case, though kind of doubted he would catch on to something.

"Eh? Really?! That's soo cool! But.. wait, your hair colour is different."

"Fraternal. We're fraternal twins." She added soon after.

"Ohh. That makes sense then."

"Yup. He took after my dad, I took after my mom." She pointed a finger to the pot. "You're burning your breakfast." Yamamoto tuned back to the pot and panicked, outing the fire and shoving the burnt meal under the running water.

"Haha, oops." Hayato resisted the urge to roll her eyes and continued.

"Anyway, I have to go."

"Eh? How come?"

"I-.. I have to go feed my dog. She didn't even have dinner so she's probably starving."

"Oh, that poor dog. I have a dog too. He's not that much of an eater but he's still energ-"

"Yeah, Hayato told me about it." She quickly added to stop him from completing the sentence.

"Oh.. so he talks about me?" He said with a blush.

"Mhm so I'll be going now." And she started to the door but was stopped once more by the other.

"So what's her name?" He asked not noticing or listening to her leaving intentions. "Your dog." He added.

"Huh? Oh.. um.." Her eyes fell onto a vase of flowers placed on the centre of the coffee table. "_Fiore_."

"Feori?" He repeated confused.

"_Fi-o-re_. It's Italian." She corrected.

"Cool. What does it mean?"

"Flower."

"Oh, that's a nice name. And what's yours?"

"Mine?"

"Yup."

"Oh just... Rosè.." [A/N: Pronounced as Rosy. Didn't know how to convey it.] "Yeah.. we were a cultural family. Like my brother's name, Hayato, is Japanese and mines.. Spain.. we have a mixture of a bunch of different country styles or so."

"Waw."

"Mhm, yeah it's great but as I've said before; I need to leave, so.. uh, nice meeting you." She spoke frantically. "That's right." She remembered. "Hayato said he was.. looking around your house because he.. he dropped.. something last time he was there and stepped on some keys. When he tried it on your door, it worked so he left it there on the table for you." She explained.

"Oh! That's great! I'll thank him later." He replied.

"No. He doesn't mind. He said it's okay so no need to bother him again."

"Hmm, okay."

"Yes, now tell Etsu to lock up after you leave-"

"Eh? You know Etsuko?" He asked.

"Hmm...?... Y-yes," She stuttered. "Of course I know him. He is my brother's... landlady's grandson. So yeah, I know him." She said trying to mask her panic. '_What is wrong with me?! Come on, I can lie way better than this! For heck's sake I do it for a living!_'

Just then, the door opened and in came little Etsuko with an envelope in his hand.

He stopped at the sight of Hayato and Yamamoto in front of her.

"Eh?! Haya-cha-?!"

"Is not here." Hayato finished, walking to Etsuko and resting a hand on his head and her other on his shoulder. "Etsu, look around more before you spurt out things." She said and mouthed a 'Go along' then walked to the back of him.

"O-oh, right. Whoops."

"Well, time to go. Etsu come with me for a bit please." She said and turned around along with Etsu. "Make sure you clean that pan." She said before leaving.

"Uh, yeah." He said realizing a few things and she left.

* * *

"I thought you weren't gonna show him you're a girl?" Etsuko asked when she almost literally dragged him down the stairs to the administration office.

"I said I wasn't going to reveal my secret, nothing about showing him I'm a girl. Plus it wasn't purposely. He was there when I got up, when he wasn't supposed to be which reminds me, how did he get in?" She questioned looking at Etsuko accusingly.

"Well, I thought you were having him over another night." He replied not meeting her hard gaze.

"Lot of thinking, huh. You must be tired. Why don't I help you rest for the day." She threatened, not moving her gaze.

"N-no thanks.. A-anyway," He tried to change the subject. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh, I was helping a friend with her 'fashion' stuff or whatever it's called." She replied. '_See no problem and perfectly buy-able_'

"You're not going to change?" He asked and was replied by a 'Really?' look from her. "Oh right." He remembered Yamamoto was still there. "But why don't you just tell him instead of going through all this?"

"... Because I don't want to." She mentally slapped herself for actually considering that. '_Great, the idiocy actually is rubbing off on me. How can I be so stupid to even think of doing that?_"

"Oh yeah, here's the bill for this month." He said and handed her the white envelope which she took with a nod and walked out of the building.

"Eh? Where are you going?" He asked as he saw her walk away.

"Somewhere. Please make sure that when I'm back, he's not there. I'll be back in an hour." She said and carried on.

* * *

Inside a relatively normal sized apartment, an eighteen year old boy continuously smacked his forehead with his right hand while standing behind a kitchen sink and a pan with black crust under it; filled with water and soap.

'_Is it possible to have your heart beat in such a way with twins that are different genders?_' He mentally asked. He turned towards the dining table where a set of keys rest. A picture of Gokudera and 'his sister' popped into the boy's head forcing his heart to jump twice as hard from any earlier times. He sighed then went back to scrubbing the messy pan.

His mind suddenly wondered to Gokudera's room. For some reason, something was attracting him there.. but.. what?

He rinsed his hand and closed the tap once more then strode across the room to the bedroom door's front. '_Huh?_' He blinked several times then focused to the door again. '_How come I always find myself here. I don't even remember or thinking of moving here._' He thought confusedly.

* * *

As an unbelievably gorgeous seventeen year old girl walked down a street, gaining any stray eyes within a viewing range to her; some giving more than needed.

'_What is it with him that keeps me so... discarded? I lie way better than that, heck I even make the truth seem like a lie. If truth were a person, he'd admit he was guilty. I know he does or has something that tangles my mind but this doesn't make any sense...Blacking out? Rearranged thoughts? Interruption of decisions?! Why am I even experiencing them?_" She stopped midway a private street. "..._Should I even bother thinking about this?.. Maybe I wouldn't need to. It would be okay if he finds out, right?.. Maybe it's just me. All these things could just be me over-thinking or overworking?_" She sighed.

* * *

Back in the previous apartment, the boy sighed to the door standing before him.

* * *

_**'What's wrong with me?'**_

* * *

And there we go! Chapter 13... waw. Anyway **THANK YOU** so much those who faved and followed! And, here it comes, **SPECIAL THANKS** to those who reviewed!:

**Lylia00** (Thanks and I'm not gonna tell ;) You'll find out later in the story.)

**HalocraZze** (Haha, don't worry, I thought that too in another story ^^'. And I've tried that before but without sunglasses. Just to freak this girl out but it didn't work since she did it to me too, haha. We went on like that the quite a while, probably freaking others out too... Hopefully..)

**Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada** (Nice to meet you too *bows*. Thanks! And we all love his idiocy ;) *Gets hit too then sulks in corner* Hope you enjoyed this chapter!)

**Drika-Veras**(Really, there is. Though I hate her because she really gets all the attention and little Haru's just in the back there enduring it. And Kyoko can't do crap and she's in the fight.. - -.. Though everyone I know who watched/watches Reborn hates Haru too.. But same here with Gokudera.)

**Kirimi Hellgrea**(Still Thanks for the review *winks*)

Sorry to say but I might be uploading later because school started back *pouts*.. Thanks for your patience guys!

**A/N- **One more thing. With the Kyoko thing-

-I might make her the bad girl type, like not so much nice but on our side. That's the only way I can actually like her. Tell me your thoughts on that.

See Ya next time,

Mata ne minna!


	14. Skills

Wow.. almost two weeks since I last posted.. Hopefully this'll make up for it.

DISCLAIMER! LET'S NOT WASTE ANY TIME HERE 'CAUSE WE ALL KNOW KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA!

* * *

Frustrated with her thoughts, Hayato decided to go cool down. Though as she was about to move, she was surrounded by five men probably in their mid-twenty's.

"Looks like we got ourselves a little kitty." The guy in front, she took as the leader, purred and took a step closer.

She sighed. '_I am so not in the mood for this._' And walked away or attempted to. The leader grabbed her arm and was about to pull her to him when she turned and kicked his mid-back then spun to perform another on his abdomen, sending him to the ground; clutching. As she was about to leave again, one guy stood behind her, another stood in front and the other two positioned at her sides. The leader then got up, despite the pain, and walked to her through the interval of his buddies.

"Strong for a girl." He grabbed the front of her shirt and pushed her back until she met a wall about two feet higher than her. "Be a good girl and we won't hurt you. Just quietly and obediently come. Alright, baby?"

Hayato wanted to puke at her 'nickname', feeling nothing but disgust running through her now. "I'll be nice enough to give you a warning." She said, not looking scared but a bit bored and pissed. "End this now and I'll let you go unharmed." But all men just laughed loudly.

"You'll let us go unharmed? Haha! You're quite the treat, girl!" He pushed her against the wall harder. "Wonder if you taste just as entertaining." He said and moved closer to her. She sighed again.

Hayato smacked the guy's hand away then jumped up, having her knee hit the chin of the man then using the wall's ledge behind her with her hands to flip across, man following due to the connection with her knee; officially performing a back-flip. She passed to the other side of the wall, guy falling flat on his back and grunting. She let go of the edge when she passed over and landed gracefully onto the man's chest then taking her foot and kicking the junction between his ear and neck, causing him to lose consciousness. She jumped back the way she came to the others.

Falling to the ground, she stooped and kicked the second man's feet, who fell in response and stomped on his face, blacking him out.

For the third guy, she launched herself off the ground, spun in the air and forced her foot to the back of his head, instantly knocking him out also.

She then ran to the back of the fourth, used the side of her fist and shot it at the back of the man's head, leaving him conscious of the pain. All completed under two minutes, not even allowing a chance for the opposing team.

Turning to the fifth guy as she noticed his frantic motions and seeing him charging to her, she escaped from his line of attack and sprung to his rear, shooting a blow to his back at a specific place and preventing him from moving any further.

She continued walking without looking back then stepped to the side and stuck her leg out, tripping the spared man then stomping on the back of his head in a specific place to ensure he's still alive but also making sure he joined his fellow idiots. She continued on after, leaving four unconscious men and an immovable one laying on the floor, most of them with blood leaking at least from their nose, giving it a 'not to serious' look.

* * *

Yamamoto grabbed the knob of the door, stopping for a while as if giving another thought but carried on after he took a deep breath. Walking into the room, he saw a queen-sized bed staring at him by its side, a dresser standing at its bottom lining, the closet on its other side further down than the dresser, a lamp on one of the bed-side tables and a desk at his left. On the dresser, laid two small bags and a larger one that resembled women's make up storages then normal everyday body products. Figuring the make-up belonged to his sister, he found nothing unusual in the room.

On the desk were two pairs of sunglasses, a USB adapter, laptop and two bags. One of them being the gym carry-on.

He walked in and closed the door behind him, following whatever was leading him.

* * *

Etsuko walked in, on the task to inform the boy currently occupying the room that he has to leave in the next forty minutes for the latest. Looking around the room he saw no one but heard faint mumblings coming from Hayato's. Moving closer, he recognized the voice as none other than his cousin, Yamamoto.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to be here." He heard him pause for a while then continue. "Okay, so if you were the one calling me here; then why?" He paused again. "Recording?" Another pause. "Is that important?" Pause. "So where is it then." Pause. "Sunglasses? That doesn't make any sense." Pause. "Oh..Okay." And for about two minutes, silence ensured. "It's not coming off. What to do then?" The pause continued like before but this time, longer. "Okay, but don't get in trou-" Yamamoto opened the door only to find Etsuko almost leaning against it and almost falling to the floor.

As the door opened Etsuko saw something disappear behind Yamamoto. A vanishing blue light.

"Etsuko?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh.. H-hey Takeshi-nii... I was umm...So who were you talking to?" He changed the subject.

"Eh? O-oh," He tensed. "I-I was.. on the phone." He walked out from the bedroom and to the couch. '_I don't like lying to Estuko but..._'

"Oh.." Estuko carried on to another subject. "But why were you in Haya-chan's room?" He questioned.

"Oh.. I.. accidentally kicked something in it."

"What did you drop?" He asked.

"My.. Phone.."

"Oh." Etsuko then walked to Hayato's room, checking inside then sighing in relief. '_It's a good thing Haya-chan isn't the decorative type or girly._' He then exited, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked when he came out.

"Nothing, just checking something. By the way, Haya-chan said sh-e-" He fisted his hand and closed it to his mouth, clearing his throat. ".. He.. he wanted you out in the next half an hour." He corrected himself. '_Whoops.._'

"Okay." Yamamoto replied, not noticing his mistake.

* * *

Hayato sat at an almost vacant café, in the back where no one can spot her. She picked up a spoon that was placed next to the fork, moved her head a bit to the side and allowed the spoon to take its place, the front facing straight ahead like her. A 'Ping' was heard and a small metal ball bounced from it, back to where it was shot off from.

"Nice moves." She commented as she felt someone behind her deflect the roundabout assault by spinning what seemed like a gun, around to face the barrel to him and using the head of the butt to knock the little steel ball into the ground, leaving a hole in its replica.

"I'd say the same." A high male's voice replied and walked to sit opposite her, jumping on the chair then to the table.

Just then the waitress came and asked for their orders.

"Coffee." Hayato ordered.

"Espresso." The other followed.

"I'm sorry but we don't serve those to kids under sixteen. Would you like a juice box instead?"

"I'll also take an espresso and a bottle of water. That'll be all." Hayato answered as she was done.

"Yes, ma'am." She said and walked away.

"You really thought I would've killed her?" The male's voice asked innocently.

"Threatened, yes. Killed, no." She replied to which he smirked. "Now I'm sure you didn't come here for a 'break', so what do you want, Reborn?"

"You do extra missions when you're in the middle of one? Or have you finished this one." He asked.

"What?"

"Do you do bonus missions."

"And why would you think I do." His smirk widened.

"The reason you look like that, I know why." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do."

"Aww," He feigned a hurt puppy look which Hayato found pretty cute. "You're not gonna play along?" He looked as though he was about to cry. She sighed again.

"How would you know why?" She carried on.

"I was at a bar last night." That answered everything for Hayato.

'_Don't even wanna know what he did to the guards to let him in.. or get in._' Reborn smirked knowing what the other was thinking.

In a random alley in Japan, two muscular men sneezed, still trying to untie themselves despite the pain shooting through their body from their now dried wounds.

The waitress came back with a tray of the orders and a bill, set them on the table, bowed then left. Hayato took her coffee and sipped from it the same time Reborn took one from his espresso, both with unimpressed expressions for their drinks but drank them nonetheless.

"So?" Reborn asked.

"So?" Hayato repeated, letting him know she didn't know what he wanted now.

"You're gonna tell me what happened at the bar?"

"And why would I?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm curious." Was his only response.

"But I don't care." She retorted.

"That's quite rude."

"And you're not?" They carried on. Despite their tipped proficiency, they respected each other. They were, after all, the two strongest within the mafia.

Though Reborn just shrugged. Hayato got up, placed the money for the bill and a tip on the table. "Information." She said and left.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Yeah. You ready?" She asked while grabbing her keys._

_"Yup." He replied and picked his bag up and went to the exit. "But why do you exercise so late?"_

_"Because I want to." She said and walked out, locking the door behind her but not before shutting everything off inside._

"_Later then, Gokudera!" He said and walked the opposite way when they were at the gate._

_Gokudera sighed and headed the other way._

_Since her destination was in the same direction as Yamamoto's house, she made a little 'pit stop'._

* * *

_She walked to the back of the house, making sure no one saw. Resting her gym bag on the ground, she pulled out a pin from the side pocket and positioned it into the lock, twisting and turning. When a 'click' was heard, she stuck the pin in her pocket, slowly opened the door and sharpened her senses._

_Opening the door just enough to fit herself in, which wasn't much, she immediately ducked from the sensors that were to the door. Jumping onto one side of the wall then to the next, to get higher, she performed a front flip from four feet in the air and gracefully landed. _

_'That's they're big security system?' She sighed. 'Then again it's a sushi shop. They're not really known to have a big budget.'_ _Spotting a table with a few keys rounded in a key chain, she grabbed it and headed back the way she came, locking the door behind her._ _'I at least thought they'd have security cameras.'_

* * *

_Reaching a hospital, she walked in then in front of the girl's rest-room. She checked the hallway and seeing it was clear, she tilted the door in a bit and peeked. She saw a woman fixing her make-up in front of a mirror. Slowly opening the door just for her body to fit, she ducked down from the mirror's view and hurriedly and quietly slipped into a stall._

_Locking the stall, she pulled off her wig and let her hair free. She then undressed herself and pulled out a short, black leather skirt and slipped it on. Got a white under-vest on and a black, leather jacket over. Taking off her sneakers and socks, she slipped into black, leather, 2-inched heeled boots._

_She fixed herself and stuffed her former clothes into the bag. Stepping out, she realized the woman gone and walked to the mirror. She took two small make up bags and a large one out and onto the counter. She dressed her face in a light layer of foundation, stained her lips with a velvet and red like lipstick and painted her eyelashes with black mascara. She then took out a hairbrush and straightener. Straightening her hair, she dressed her long, perfect nails in a black colour and packed everything after they were dried. _

_She pulled out a handbag and stuffed a wallet only containing cash and a new phone._

_She walked out of the bathroom and stopped by a storage closet where she hid the gym bag and headed out of the hospital._

* * *

"_Scotch on the rock with a twist." She ordered to the bartender. As he brought the drink to her, she looked around the bar. Finding what she wanted, she got up, with her drink and to a wealthy looking man on the other side of the bar. "Hi there." She purred and took the empty seat next to the man._

"_Why hello~" He sang, eyeing her entirely. Pushing the nerve to roll her eyes back, she continued, taking a sip of her drink._

"_Aren't you Gorodo?" She seductively asked. _

"_So I'm known to such edible women." He commented, a sly smile crossing his lips._

"_How can you tell which are before you even taste?" She asked._

"_Is that an invitation?"_

"_Maybe. But before we give up our sleep for the night," She said with a seductive tone. "I need some information." She slowly crossed her legs causing the man opposite her to slick his dry lips._

_How was Hayato able to play this off? Well it takes years of practice, concentration and inner puking. Yes, even at this moment, her inner self is creating a pool of the unwanted just by thinking of what she has to display with this guy, or any of the others. _

"_Then speak." He said with a smirk._

"_Tell me what you know about 'The Creaser'." _

"_Ah. The black market dealer. He's in charge of all drugging potions, medication and recipes." His eyes locking onto her moving, showing legs._

"_Do you know of his latest sales?" She said and tilted his head up by his chin using her finger and forced his eyes onto hers, feeling that disgusting lust coursing through him._

"_He sold his new million dollar project to the Artiglio famiglia." He said a little robotic._

"_What's the project?" _

"_He doesn't hold a name for it so he gave the responsibility to the Artiglio which they haven't yet either."_

"_That's all I need then." Looking around the bar, she saw almost all eyes on her being the majority of it male._

_She got up and allowed him to follow her to the back, ignoring the whines from the other occupants and to a secluded room, closing the door behind her. Two minutes later she exited, leaving a bleeding, disoriented and possibly brain disordered man on the ground. Also known as her favourite part of her information gathering missions. It's like payback for their lecherous gazes and actions._

_She walked back to the bar, paid the bartender for her drink and left._

_Not wanting to go through the trouble of changing all over again, she grabbed her bag from the hospital and took a cab home also ignoring all gazes directed to her and wasting her energy by plummeting a paraphilia, almost killing, back into his sleep. _

_Reaching her apartment, she walked to her bedroom. She started unloading her stuff from her gym bag like her make-up bags and clothes. _

_Hearing and feeling just a bit of movement outside her apartment, her guard was on high alert but after hearing her lock turn and someone walking in, she felt a bit woozy. About to get her hidden gun from her bedside table's draw, the wooziness turned faint and she felt herself falling but had no control over her body to catch herself. After landing on the fluffiness of her bed, her mind drifted off and the next thing she knew was finding Yamamoto in the kitchen of her apartment._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Opening the door to her apartment, she realized it completely empty. After cleaning herself up, she walked back to her bedroom and to her desk with her laptop.

Taking one of the sunglasses, the one without a tag, she pulled out a small, little tube from a compartment from inside the glasses. She hooked it in an adapter and input it into the laptop, resulting in a couple of files and coded messages to appear.

After a couple minutes of typing, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "That's odd." She whispered to herself. Finally catching on to what was happening, she became more focused and alerted. "What the.." Typing a little more vigorously on the keypad, she sharpened her senses and when something clicked in her mind, in one fluid and swift movement, pulled out a 9mm Beretta with a mounted silencer and aimed it when she turned around.

"What exactly are you." To others, it'd look as if she was a bit in a mental state seeing as she pointed a weapon used to kill millions to nothing. Again, to others, that is.

In plain sight it may be transversed as nothing but to Hayato, there is a; possibly can be stated, ghost or spirit. Knowing full well she can't inflict any kind of damage onto it, it can still be used as a threat if it was an idiot she was dealing with.

"That, I will not quaver to." A male voice sounded out. She tucked the weapon back into her gym bag, knowing from that sentence and his tone; he couldn't be close to on the line of an idiot.

She always leaves a suppressor mounted to her handguns in case she needs to make a quick and silent 'accident'.

"What or who are you." She demanded.

"You will not know unless I willingly disclose." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Why are you interrupting my information." Not caring or just respecting his utterance, she continued.

"That is also something that for this moment, only I will carry." He stated.

"I usually wouldn't give a rat's ass about what people do but when it takes a toll on my business, then I take action. So either leave me alone or read it and weep."

"I have something I must do and it involves your work, therefore I have no desire to cease my actions."

Just as Hayato was about to grab her gym bag, she heard a call of her name. She realized the 'man' was not talking so she closed her laptop and left the bedroom.

Walking out, she saw Etsu going to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, there you are." He said and walked to her with a bottle of coke in his hand. "I-uhh.. need your help with something." She raised an eyebrow as a signal for him to continue.

"Well.. there's this girl I like from school. She's really pretty and nice. I.. um.. asked her.. on a date for next Saturday but grandma doesn't want me to go out alone..." He blushed and kept on with a mumbling and slow tone. "At night w-with a girl so I asked her if the house was okay and she said if only someone is there with us since she'd be out then. Soo.. would you please do it?" He pleaded with both hands holding the bottle in a praying way and to the front of his face.

Hayato chuckled a bit. "Sure." After hearing her response, he perked up and immediately hugged her, thanking her too much to count.

"Thank you! But there's one more thing." He said and released her. "I don't want her to know that I'm being chaperoned, so can you be my server instead PLEASSEE!"

Though it earned him another chuckle. "Yeah, sure."

"Thank you guys soo much!" He said and 'glomped' her once more though was separated when she gently pulled him back.

"'Guys'?" She questioned.

"Oh, right. Did I forget to mention?" He said a little nervous. "I asked Takeshi-nii too."

* * *

So.. Much.. Linebreaks...

Anyway, at first I decided to stop it here but choose to continue and then went back to the first figuring it'd take too much time and you guys would've gotten the update late.

Whew, first time writing fight scenes. Hope it was understandable enough. One more thing, I have NO, ABSOLUTELY NO fashion sense so if the outfit was.. weird or something, please.. forgive me... ^^"

By the way, I couldn't stop the smirk when I saw '27' reviews. Get it, get it? And extra thanks here for so many reviews!

Now to the thanks.

**THANK YOU **those who faved and followed this story and for not discarding it.

And **SPECIAL THANKS **to:

**DRIKA-VERAS** (Thanks and maybe this chapter answered that.. kinda.. :] )

**HALOCRAZZE **(I think so but if it isn't, I so will be using that from now on xD And I'm not sure if I was gonna put the reason in this chapter but you helped out there, thanks!)

AND

**AMERU-GENJIROU-SAWADA **(Welcome back! And maybe, maybe not.. *smirks* Thanks for the support!)

Now.. a **UNIQUE THANKS** (which is both a good unique and weird/teasing one) to:

**YAOIMASTER1226** for the extra eye on the chapter. Thanks for pointing out some mistakes on it. (And :p for crumpling my papers)

Thanks for reading guys and REVIEW! Till next time,

Mata Ne, Minna!


	15. Skylarking

I know, I know LATE update but it wasn't technically my fault. I had a serious butt-load of work and this dang plotbunny kept nagging at me for so long, I had to get it out. Gomen ne, minna. But anyway, on with the chapter!

**IMPORTANT- **'/_Cuz I can write here_./'- Two people thinking the same thoughts. So keep your eyes peeled. (Not really, it's only there once.)

DISCLAIMER! LET'S JUST GO ON. WE ALL KNOW THE FEEL OF NOT HAVING KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, SO LET'S NOT BE REMINDED. THOUGH IT'S FINE IF IT'S AMANO AKIRA WHO OWNS IT. AND SHE DOES. (Possibly the longest disclaimer I've ever read ._." )

* * *

"Since you already have someone, why are you asking me?" She asked.

"She thinks if have only one supervisor, I'll overwhelm them.." He threw on the best puppy dog face he could muster. "Pwweeeeaaaasssseeeee?"

'_Damn cuteness.._' Hayato sighed. "Fine, whatever."

"Yay!" He jumped but stopped as something struck him. "Oh yeah, Yamamoto was in your room earlier."

"What? Did he do something in there? Did he say anything?" She calmly asked.

"Well, I don't know. The door was closed. But he was talking to someone." He answered, trying to remember.

"Who?"

"He said he was on the phone."

"Oka-"

"But," He interrupted. "I did see something like a blue light or something disappear behind him.. I think?"

Something clicked in her mind after that. "Thanks. Anything else? Do you remember the conversation?"

"Well, not really. I heard him talking but I didn't hear anyone else. He was on the phone remember?"

"Alright."

"Etsuko?!" Came a voice outside.

"Oh, gotta go." He said and ran out.

As Etsu ran out the door, Hayato's smile faded. She turned back and walked to her room. After she closed the door, she kept grounded and folded her arms.

"So you're for Yamamoto." It wasn't a question.

"And if I may be?" The voice answered back. She sighed.

"What exactly does he know. That is if you're willing to tell."

She heard the voice sigh along. "Not much."

"You're telling?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you want me too?" He questioned. Though she stayed quiet as a sign for him to go on. "He knows of those sunglasses but not what information or video it holds."

She was quiet for a while before answering. "Okay. And his suspicions?" She asked.

"None. Yet, why ask me of such a personal subject?"

"Thought something." She replied. "Anything else?"

"No."

"Then answer me one more question, please." She politely said.

"And what might that be?"

"Why are you telling this? You didn't want to say anything earlier."

"I saw how well your relationship with that boy was, and so came to think, you are not that much of a bad being." He said.

"Then are you going to interrupt my further information?"

".. Yes."

She sighed. "And I'm guessing you aren't going to leave until I give up on it."

"That is correct." She sighed again.

Hayato walked back over to the table, disconnected the adapter and pulled out the lube like thing. She then dropped it on the ground and stomped on it, crashing it into millions of pieces.

"Happy enough to leave?" She asked.

"Yes." He said after a while. "Thank you." In a few seconds, Hayato felt whatever it was leave, disappear. It moving further and further.

'_Why is everyone around me so annoying._'

* * *

"Gokudera!"

Gokudera turned to see her definition of an idiot running to her. '_Crap.._' She inwardly cursed.

"Are you off to class?" He asked as he caught up.

"Yes." Immediately after she walked off.

"I never got to know what classes you have beside P.E."

"If I wanted you to then you would've known. Hopefully that states something."

"You keep forgetting?" He said with an innocent face.

'_It's not worth hitting idiots. It is not worth hitting idiots.._' She chanted while he kept that look.

"So what class do you have now?" Yamamoto asked.

'_Then again, it's because they also serve a purpose for dummies. So technically I'd be working out if I do and as they say, idiot's are best falling._' [A/N: I have no idea if that saying is real but I have a high guess of no.]

"Eh? Gokudera?"

'_Wait, no. I'm not here to de-popularize idiots. Just stick with what you're here for, Hayato._'

"Gokudera?"

'_But I've searched nearly this entire school last week... Would've been the whole if that damn fly didn't plagued me._'

"Gokudera."

'_I've checked all my classes and all the home-rooms. So the main question here is 'where else?'._'

"Gokudera."

'_Wait, weren't some of the students skipping around that some committee guy refused to go his classes?_'

"Gokudera!"

"What?!" She snapped, obviously from being broken out from her train of thoughts especially when she was building up a lead.

"Well, it's just that you were going to the girls' bathroom." Yamamoto then pointed to the sign in pink above her that showed the sign for girls'.

'_Shit. I was so in and wanted privacy, guess I accidentally let instinct take over._' In this university, the bathrooms are separated by hallways. So, for example, you arrive at an intersection of three passageways. The one to the left would be the boys', the right; girls' and middle; teachers and staff.

"Whatever." Gokudera said and turned around.

"Haha, you're funny Gokudera!"

_CRACK_

Came the sounds as Gokudera snapped a few of her knuckles from her left hand with the help from her right, as a warm up.

'_Man, I have got to stop letting instinct take over._'

"Gokudera, you're going to be late for class." Yamamoto said looking at his watch.

Knowing he'll be following her until otherwise, she answered truthfully. "I'm not going."

"Eh? Really? Cool, then let's-!"

"No." She simply rejected.

"Aww." He feigned a dejected sigh.

'_You're not supposed to agree with people ditching classes._' She thought of the other vacuous.

"More importantly," She decided to ask. "Do you know any.. class breakers in any of the committees?"

"Class breakers?" He moved into a position of deep thought, wondering up. "No, I don't think so. Everyone's too afraid to break class."

"Why?" She stopped as Yamamoto did.

"Because of the disciplinary committee. He's been at Namimori from since middle school." He said and laughed a bit. "But everyone's always scared around him."

"Doesn't look like you are." She asked seeing he was chuckling from his memories.

"He makes some funny jokes sometimes, so he's not all that scary."

'_Then they wouldn't be afraid of him._' She let the thought slide for now. "Where is he?" She asked.

"Oh, he's in the building on the left side of the campus. Eh? Where are you going?" He asked seeing as she began walking out an exit to the right that leads to the back of the university.

* * *

"Herbivore, you are trespassing on private grounds. Do you want to be bitten to death?" Came the instant comment of a snarky guy dressed in a suit and two ton-fas trustfully as his sides as Hayato walked into the west side of the campus, also located to the _far_ side of the main or other buildings.

'_Bite?_' Gokudera thought, unimpressed. "Is there anyone else here?" She asked obviously not phased by the threat.

Though to that the offender raised an eyebrow, perked at her 'not interested' attitude. "None of your business." She sighed. As she was about to speak, Yamamoto interrupted and walked out from behind her.

"Gokudera! Finally! You know you're really fast-" He stopped as he caught up to her and saw the situation.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, is this herbivore yours." He more like demanded, eyes narrowed.

"'Yours'?" She repeated, offended while a slight blush crept to Yamamoto's cheeks. '_Who would classify to guys toge-.. Not all that smart, trying to tick someone off like that._' She caught on to his meaning.

"Haha, this is the new student from last week, Gokudera Hayato." Yamamoto introduced.

"I know what my school has in it." The guy spoke.

"Your school? So, what, are you the principal's son or something?" Gokudera asked. '_Wait, did he just call me a prop?_' She thought once again, offended.

"Don't group me in with such herbivores, herbivore." He demanded with cold eyes. "Leave."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself." The guy readied his ton-fas positioned at his sides in an attacking and defending manner.

"Maa, maa, Hibari. He is new." Yamamoto said.

'_Hibari? Where do I know that name from?_'

"Stay out of this Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Oi." Gokudera called turning all attention to her. "Who exactly are you." It didn't sound like a question. The guy supposedly named Hibari, smirked.

He straightened himself once again for battle. "Listen closely. It'll be the last you hear." As he stepped forward, he spoke something and charged forward.

Gokudera suavely moved to the side evading his blow. She didn't expect him charging again without the hint of stopping and was close to taking a hit.

'_So he's the real deal._'

Gokudera ducked from one launched above. She sprinted to her left from one to her side. She then backed to his side when a ton-fa came flying in front and grabbed the end. Sensing the other ton-fa coming at incredible speed, she jumped.

Reaching the back of the other, she aimed her feet at it. The guy unexpectedly moved around her before the attack.

Gokudera released the weapon before she could be carried along with it. She added more pressure to her feet when they contacted the floor to cut her fall.

Her feet were sliding against it, dragging her back, spoke erupting from the action. She used one of her hand for support and finally came to a stop.

'_To have that much strength._' She remembered what he said before he attacked and watched as he tapped his ton-fa she previously held on the wall, ensuring it's stability. '_Hibari Kyoya, huh._'

'_Hn. A formidable opponent._' The guy, Hibari, inaudibly spoke.

Seeing him ready himself for another go accompanied by a smirk, one of her own slipped on.

'/_This is gonna be fun._/'

* * *

Yes, it was at the end. Anyway, Like I've said before, that damn work's been all over me *sigh* Oh well, at least I got to make my first One-Shot, yayy!

And a second yayy for Hibari!

Anyway moving on to the THANKS!

I love this part.

**THANK YOU **to all who favored and followed this story!

And, of course, **SPECIAL THANK YOUS **to those who reviewed:

**KIRIMI HELLGREA**

(Thanks! Aww thanks again but I hope you didn't have your phone taken away!)

**HALOCRAZZE**

(Haha, at least I'm not alone in that xD And thanks!)

**DRIKA-VERAS**

(You'll find out later about the ghost though I kinda thought it would've been a little obvious. Gotta work on my fetching skills. Well, she is the number on assassin. Though I'm kinda curious whether assassin and hitman are the same thing. I should look that up. Haha yeah, it will be and thanks!)

Why do I keeps saying thanks in when I'm replying and the section already said thanks?

Anyway, I'm gonna post as much and as fast as I can. So until then,

Mata ne, minna!


End file.
